Beautiful Liar
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: CM Punk has a wife. And a girlfriend. How long can he keep the two from finding out about each other and ending his fun? What made him decide to be unfaithful? Who will win Punk's love? Story told in both the POV of the wife and the girlfriend. CimplySiSi
1. Chapter 1  Julia

**Beautiful Liar**

**Summary: CM Punk has a wife. And a girlfriend. How long can he keep the two from finding out about each other and ending his fun? Joint story with CimplySisi**

**Chapter 1**

He was late again. I let out a big sigh and continued putting away the toys in the living room. When I talked to him yesterday, he **promised** that he was going to be home by six o'clock tonight. It's almost seven. Pushing a lock of my blonde hair behind my ear, I looked around the room. It was a mess. This was hard. I thought about taking him up on his offer to hire us a housekeeper. I told him no, I could take care of our family and our home, I didn't need any help. Except his. I fully support his dream of being a professional wrestler and having to be on the road all the time. I'm all right with that; what I need him to help out with was actually being a husband and father, like he had promised me seven years ago.

"Mom, is dad going to be coming home soon?" I turned around and looked at the little voice that had just asked me that. I tried to force a smile on my face as I looked at my son, Andrew.

"He's just running late. I think," I said softly. "He should be home soon. Can you help me pick up the rest of Emily's toys?" I asked my seven year old as I started putting my daughter's coloring books into a pile.

"I guess so," he said solemnly as he started putting Barbie dolls into a toy box. Emily had a million dolls; her father felt bad for her every time he had to head back out on the road, so he brought her a new doll when he came home, and then they went to the store before he left again for another new doll.

"Where is Emily?" I asked Andrew.

"Upstairs in her room…." he said quietly.

I was about to ask him to go up and check on her since she was so quiet, but just then the front door swung open and Punk came strutting in the door. "Dad!" Andrew shouted as he dropped what he was doing and launched himself into his dad's arms.

"Hey buddy," Punk said softly as he hugged Andrew and then gave him a high five. "How are you doing?" I caught Punk's eye as he listened to Andrew talk about what had been going on in his second grade world since his dad had been gone. I was still trying to be mad at him for being late and not calling, but once his hazel eyes met mine and he smirked at me; I forgot all about being mad at him.

"Daddy!" a little voice screamed from the staircase as our four year old, Emily, came tromping down the stairs.

"Hey, baby," he mumbled as he she flung herself into his arms.

"What did you bring me?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

I was about to chastise her for asking her dad a question like that when Punk set her down and pulled out a brand new Barbie doll from his travel bag. She squealed with delight and immediately ran upstairs to add this new doll to her growing collection. He handed Andrew a stack of programs from the shows he had been at for the last week or so and then he turned to me.

"Come here," he growled at me. It wasn't a mean growl, Punk wasn't harsh or abusive to me at all; he was just the type of man who liked to play the assertive male in our marriage. It was something that I had learned to deal with, and eventually love, a long time ago. I went over to him, tilted my head. "You're late," I whispered as I trailed a finger across his collarbone. "You promised you'd be home over an hour ago…." I trailed off as I laid my head on his chest.

He wrapped his long tattooed arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Sorry…." he whispered in my ear as he started nibbling on my ear lobe, causing me to shiver in his embrace. "I'll make it up to you later tonight," he said as he pulled away from me with a smirk on his face as he walked away from me and headed up to our bedroom to unpack his travel bags.

I loved this man, honestly and truly loved him. I've given him eight years of my life and two children. I stay home and raise these kids, hold down a job and take care of the house while he's on the road living his dream. I love him. I even love him enough to ignore the fact that his shirt smells like another woman. Again.


	2. Chapter 2 Skylar

**Chapter 2**

**-Skylar's POV-**

"Phil?" I called out in a sleepy tone. My eyes were half closed and my vision was fuzzy. As I sat up in my bed, my eyesight went to normal. I looked over to the side of me, hoping to see my boyfriend of a few months next to me. I knew he wasn't going to be there, he never was, but every Saturday morning I had hoped for it. I picked up the note that was lying on his side of the bed.

'_Had to catch my flight back to Chicago. I'll see you this again this Friday, baby.'_

_-Love, Phil._

I sighed deeply and tossed the note in the waste bin, along with the other ones. I loved Phil with all of my heart. There was no doubt about it. But I can't stop the feeling that he's hiding something from me or the fact that it seems all he wants from me is sex. I find myself questioning his intentions with me 24/7. However I can never let him go. I love this man and I'll never really understand why.

Phil is captivating. When he looks at me, I turn to mush and when he touches me, my body goes numb. He has this type of 'control' over me and I can't stop it. But I necessarily don't want to. I reached over my night stand and took my Blackberry off its charger. I scrolled through the contacts until I got to my boyfriend's name and hit the 'call' button. I listened to the phone ring a few times before he finally picked up.

"Yeah?" Phil greeted bluntly. I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hey," I said quietly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," He whispered softly; very softly.

"Why don't I get to see you until Friday?"

"I, uh, have a special appearance to do." I could tell he was lying. His voice was low and his words came out so fast I'm surprised I understood what he said. Though I didn't question anything; I just went along with it. It's better that way with him.

"All right, well, I'll make sure to swing by the mall and pick out something sexy to surprise you with." Phil let out a small chuckle but before he could respond, I heard him mutter, 'Shit' and then the line went dead. I looked at the phone and the call was still ongoing. Clearly, he put me on mute. After a few moments, he came back on.

I'll call you back," Phil whispered into the phone. My heart sank. I hung up the phone and laid back on the bed. I ignored how he always left me alone in the mornings. I ignored the lies in the morning. I also ignored the fact that I heard another woman's voice in the background. Why does he do this to me?

...

"Sky, why do you put up with that man?" Karen Rae, my mother, questioned while placing a piece of 'sweet potato pie' on the plate. I took a long sigh and shrugged my shoulders.

"I love him," I answered quietly, knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear. My mom has disliked Phil since we started dating. Mainly because when she first met him, he had on a ring. He had said it was for 'decoration', but she didn't buy it one bit. Since then, she has pretty much hated him with a strong passion.

"The two of you have been together for 3 months. You don't know what love is," Karen remarked before taking a seat in front of me and cutting herself a piece of pie.

"Phil is wonderful to me and we care a lot about each other, Mama."

She shook her head, "That man don't care about you, Sky. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, baby; I'm just telling the truth. If he really cared, he'd be here all the time with you. Hell, he'd move down here and start a family with you." I stared at her in disbelief.

"You just said that we've only been together for 3 months. We're taking things slow and I like it this way," I said defensively, my mouth full of pie. Even though she's terribly annoying, she can make one mean dessert.

"Are you taking things slow or is he stepping out on you? The man probably has some girl up there in Chicago he's seeing," She countered, taking a bite out of her pie. My eyes watered up with tears but I wiped them away quickly.

"Thanks, Mom. That makes me feel so much better." I stood up from the table and looked around for some aluminum foil to wrap my pie in. Karen sighed and stared up at me with loving eyes.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Sky. You're my first and only child and I don't want anyone to hurt my baby. You're a grown woman and can make your own decisions but I just feel obligated to warn you."

I smiled slightly and let out a small sigh, "I understand, Mama. I can take care of myself; I'm a big girl." My mom stood to her feet and pulled me into a warm embrace. I returned the hug and scooped up the rest of my pie.

"I'm going to head to the mall. I'll see you soon." I took my car keys off the counter and left my parents' house. I knew my mom had my best interest at heart but Phil did care about me and he definitely wasn't two-timing me. I knew I could trust him. Right?


	3. Chapter 3 Julia

Chapter 3

"Come on, baby, I want to hear you say it," Punk hissed in my ear before his lips traveled from my ear back down to my neck, where he continued his assault on me. I ran my fingers through his short hair and sighed. I was still getting used to his shorter hair; he had actually shaved his head for a storyline not that long ago and needless to say, I still miss the long hair he had when we first got married.

I must not have answered him quickly enough, because his mouth was back up by my ear again, while his hands wandered from my breasts down to my hips to hold me in place. There was no way that I was squirming away from him tonight, apparently. "Baby….don't do this to me. I need to hear you say it," he murmured as he bit down gently on my ear lobe. "Say it for me. Tell me I'm the only one, Jules. Tell me you're never going to love anyone as much as me….."

"I love you, Punk. I love you so fucking much," I whispered back to him before he smirked at me and his mouth traveled faster down my neck, my chest, my breasts…..down to my stomach, before he moved my thighs farther apart and he looked up at me one more time before he winked at me and then dipped his head and went to work, bringing me to that sacred place that only he could bring me. I closed my eyes in pleasure and smiled. I really did love him…

.

.

My name is Julia Brooks. I am 27 years old and the wife of Phil Brooks. We were married a few days after my 20th birthday and we live in a nearby suburb of Chicago, Punk's hometown; I am originally from a small town in the middle of nowhere in southern Illinois. We have two children, a son named Andrew who just turned seven; and a daughter named Emily who is four. Phil prefers to be called 'Punk'; something my parents never fully understood, but I did, so therefore they just accepted it as their son-in-law's preferred name.

I stay home with the kids during the week and I also work at a nearby high school as an English teacher. I hold down the fort while Punk is out traveling the world, wrestling in front of thousands of people, essentially living his dream. We're different, but at the same time, we're a lot alike. He's very outgoing and has no mouth filter whatsoever. I, on the other hand, am reserved and I worry about hurting other people's feelings before I say something out loud. We're both straight edge—no smoking, no drinking, no drugs and no promiscuous sex. I fear that my husband is failing at the last part of our straight edge pledge. He's cheating on me. I know he is; I don't know with who, or why, but I know he is breaking the vows we took together seven years ago.

Why do I feel like this? It's the little things. He's late a lot and he doesn't give me a very good explanation as to why he's late. He pays the cell phone bill right away before I even see it, and then he throws away the bill. He is supposed to call me every night after his shows; sometimes I don't hear from him until the next morning, and when I ask him why he didn't call, he'll give me some lame excuse. I could chalk all of these examples up to me just being a paranoid wife who had to deal with a husband who is gone a lot of the time, but I'm right. He's cheating on me. Maybe I'm just repressing these feelings of betrayal and don't want to face the fact that my husband, who I adore and would do anything for, is having a relationship with another woman. Sometimes when he comes home, his shirts will smell like another woman; he tells me that he got stopped at the airport by a fan and that's why. I pretend to believe him. But one day, he'll push me too far and I'll confront him about it, but for now, I need him to be the husband and father he promised to be.

To some people, finding out that Punk is not only a husband, but a father is well might be a shock. If I didn't know him the way that I do, I wouldn't think he was the kind of person that could be both of those things. But he is; and for the most part, he is a very loving husband and a good father to our two kids. I just don't know where I went wrong that would cause him to stray from me.

.

.

It's Sunday night now, and I'm watching my husband pack up and get ready to head out on the road for a couple of days. He just got here late Friday night, and now he's leaving again. His time home is never enough. The kids are ecstatic when he comes home, and they both cry like babies when he has to leave again.

"Punk…." I said softly as I watched him fold his t-shirts and set them in his suitcase.

"Yeah," he said distractedly as he moved back to the closet to find some more clothes. I don't know why he was even looking in there; obviously I did his laundry the night he got home and put all his clean clothes in his dresser.

"What do you think about me….and the kids, coming on the road with you?" I asked timidly. We had talked about this a while ago, but he said that it wasn't the right time. This was when he was the leader of the Straight Edge Society, and he didn't think the 'atmosphere' in the locker room was right for his family to witness. Whatever that meant.

"Baby, I would love that," he said softly as he came over to the bed and knelt on the floor in front of me. Taking one of my hands in his, he continued, "But right now isn't the best time. I mean, Andrew still has a few weeks of school left, and Emily has preschool. And then there's your job…." he trailed off and smiled at me. "You understand, honey?" He was talking to me like I was a child. I can put up with a lot of things in this marriage, namely his assertive behavior, but I wasn't going to tolerate this. But on the other hand, I didn't want to pick a fight with him and then have him leave; only to push him into the arms of this other woman that I was certain he was seeing behind my back.

I smiled the good wife smile and nodded. "I understand…..summer vacation is coming up in a few weeks. Maybe then?" I asked as I leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and savored this kiss; it was going to be the last one for a few days.

"Of course…anything you want, baby…." he trailed off as he started to stand up, but instead gently lifted me on the bed and crawled on top of me. "Anything you want…." he whispered again as his lips met mine.


	4. Chapter 4 Skylar

**Chapter 4**

**-Skylar's POV-**

I quickly put my silk robe over my lingerie and slipped into a pair of 'hooker' heels. It was finally Friday night, and Phil was coming to see me. I was beyond excited to say the least. I missed him being next to me in bed last night. He usually came and stayed with me Thursday and Friday and left Saturday morning. It felt so empty being here alone yesterday, but that was all going to change in just a few minutes.

While re-applying my lip gloss and fluffing out my blonde curls, I heard the front door open and close. A big smile crossed my lips as I scurried over to the bed and lit the last few candles. I took a seat and waited for my boyfriend to come upstairs. My bedroom door creaked open and Phil appeared in the doorway. He set his bag down on the floor and smirked at me.

"Get over here," He grumbled assertively. I bit down on my lower lip and obeyed his commands. That was one thing I always liked about Phil. He was domineering and straight to the point. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him by my hips. I rested my head on his chest and sighed with content.

"I missed you," I murmured while clutching onto him.

"Well I'm here now, baby," Phil whispered before lifting my head up by my chin and kissing me forcefully on the mouth. I kissed back and Phil guided me towards the bed. I felt him push me down and he fumbled with the tied knot in my robe. He was able to loosen the knot and he nearly ripped the fabric off of my body. I brought my index finger to my mouth and bit down on it as I watched his reaction to my little outfit. It was simple yet sexy with black bra and panties that had red stitching and it was see-through.

Phil smiled in approval, "You are so fucking, beautiful." He leaned down to my neck and bit on it softly. I let out a quiet groan and he pulled away from my neck. Phil took off my undergarments with no issues and then undressed himself. He hovered over me and captured my mouth in another kiss before pushing himself inside of me without warning. I groaned louder and held onto him, my legs wrapping around his waist. Phil held me close to him and started to whisper in my ear.

"Tell me you love me." I gasped for air as I tried to catch my breath to find words to say.

"I love you," I purred finally through deep breaths. Phil pecked me once more before pulling away and going back to my neck. I closed my eyes, held him close to me and enjoyed this moment. There's no doubt about it; I've fallen in love with this man, and I've fallen hard..

My name is Skylar Rae Renolds and I'm 23 years old. I was born and raised in Savannah, Georgia and grew up a wrestling fan alongside my older cousins. Wrestling was the one thing I looked forward to every Monday, Tuesday and Friday night. While all my friends in middle school and high school were crushing on these bony, pop-teen sensations, I fan-girled over WWE superstars. I had always dreamed of meeting a wrestling and falling in love. 3 months ago, my dream came true.

My mother and father had brought me tickets to go see Monday Night RAW as a gift for me graduating from college with flying colors. It was at that RAW I met the Straight Edge Superstar, Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks. It was the end of the show and I was going to my car to head on home. That's when I saw him. Our eyes met and all of my 'fan-girl' emotions started swirling. I walked over to him and asked for his autograph. He gave it to me, along with writing his cell and hotel room number. From then on, I have been inseparable from Phillip Brooks.

Phil is a wonderful man. He tells me he loves me, he buys me everything I want and he even takes care of all of my bills down here in Georgia. However, we rarely if ever spend time together outside of this apartment building and I couldn't understand why. He never wanted to go out to on dates with me or take me to any of the wrestling events. I soon realized why this was the case. I didn't want to think about it nor think of it but I know it's the truth. He's cheating on me. I just know he is.

But no matter what he did, I was never going to let him go. I know Phil loves me, he tells me so all the time and I love him too. Not to mention, I have the perfect life here. I was getting taken care of financially and I was fulfilling my childhood dreams of being in love with a wrestler. The only thing wrong with this 'fairytale' is that 'Prince Charming' wants to mess around with 'Snow White' or 'Sleeping Beauty' instead of staying with his true love, 'Cinderella'.

...

"Do you have to go?" I whimpered as I watched Phil get dressed. Unlike the other times where he would just leave early Saturday morning before I woke up, he was leaving me late tonight. I held back tears as I watched him slip his feet into his sneakers.

"Yes. I have a special appearance on the news and then an autograph signing in my hometown. I have to get going," Phil answered quietly. I poked out my lips and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't want you to go," I whined like a small child. Phil chuckled and came over to where I was sitting on the bed.

"I'll see you again, soon, baby. I promise. Maybe I could get some time off and spend a whole week down here with you." I smiled big and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you going to come by next week Thursday?" Phil bit down on his lower lip and seemed to remember something.

"I can't see you next week. It's the week of Money in the Bank and it's going to be pretty busy."

"Oh," I said softly, lowering my head in disappointment.

Phil wrapped his muscular arms around me and lifted me off the bed, "Don't be upset. I just told you we're going to spend a whole week together after Money in the Bank is over. Now give me a goodbye kiss." I smiled half-heartedly and kissed him deeply on the lips. Our kiss lasted a few moments before he pulled away and picked up his travel bag.

"I'll see you in 2 weeks, sweetheart." He gave me one last peck before walking out of my bedroom and leaving my apartment. I sighed deeply and flopped down on my bed. Now what was he hiding?


	5. Chapter 5 Julia

**Chapter 5**

I was excited, but at the same time stressed out. I was trying to get everything packed and ready to go so me and the kids could be ready when Punk got home. He was going to be home for two weeks after the Money in the Bank PPV. It was part of the storyline that he contract had expired, and the storyline was going to play out where he won the title tonight and then 'left' the company with it. Really he was just going to be on a well-deserved vacation, with a few 'surprise' media bookings, for two weeks. I was over beyond excited when he told me that he was going to spend these two weeks at home in Chicago with us.

"Mommy!" Emily screamed from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and sighed; why couldn't that child just come down here when she wants something? I started to head up the stairs when the front door opened and Punk came strutting through the door. I gave him a small wave and a smile before I headed upstairs to see what Emily wanted.

"Why are you screaming at me?" I asked as I looked around her room in sheer disbelief; her room was trashed! Every Barbie doll, every baby doll, every damn toy she had was thrown about her room. "Emily Marie Brooks! What happened to your room?" I scolded her.

Her bottom lip started to tremble as he blue eyes started to well up with tears. "Mommy, I can't find Susie bear," she said softly.

I sighed and looked around the room quickly. I needed to help her find that teddy bear or she would go straight into meltdown mode in a matter of seconds. Susie bear was an old brown teddy bear that Punk had gotten her the day she was born; that bear never left her sight. I was just about to get on my hands and knees and start looking under the bed, when a deep voice came from the doorway.

"Hey now, why is someone crying up here?" I turned around and smiled at Punk. "I just came in the door and no one's downstairs to say hi to daddy. What's going on?" he asked as he came further into the room and scooped up a near tears Emily.

"I can't find Susie bear!" she wailed.

"Aw. I'm sure mommy will find her," Punk said softly as he let Emily wrap her little arms around his neck and hug him tight. "Mommy's good at a lot of things," he said softly. I could tell that his eyes were mentally undressing me right now as I was on my hands and knees on our daughter's bedroom floor searching frantically for that teddy bear. "Mommy is the best….." he trailed off as I turned around and caught him smirking at me. I loved this man; daddy was home…..

.

.

I stifled a yawn as I looked at my watch; it was going on three in the morning and Punk was still celebrating his Money in the Bank win earlier tonight. We were sitting at a closed pizza parlor with Colt and they were talking a mile a minute to each other. I didn't mind being ignored right now; Punk was having a great time catching up with his best friend and was still on the adrenaline high from winning the title in front of his hometown.

There was a lull in the conversation when Punk finally turned to me. "Ready to head home, baby," he growled softly as his big hand started rubbing my thigh under the table. I nodded with a shy smile and said good night to Colt and started to head towards the exit.

The drive back to our house was quiet, except for the occasional grunt or growl of pleasure from Punk. He has this certain….control over me that causes me to do all sorts of irrational things. For example, right now, instead of watching the night time city lights outside the passenger window, I was leaning over his lap right now, giving him head while he was driving; as a sort of 'congratulations' on his big win tonight. Every once in a while, he would pull on my hair and hiss at me. The things I do for this man….

.

.

The next morning, he let me sleep in while he tended to the kids. I woke up and sleepily reached over for him, and noticing he was not in our bed, I looked at the clock. Shit. It was almost ten o'clock. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, stopping before I put on the sweatshirt to 'admire' the souvenirs of our heated love making session that he had left on my neck. I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed. I pulled my messy blonde hair into a haphazard knot on the top of my head while I walked out of bedroom and headed down the hallway to the staircase. I could hear Punk talking to someone softly on his cell phone as I started coming down the stairs. Now, I'm not usually a nosy wife who demands to know who he is talking to at all times, but given my recent suspicions, I stopped halfway down the stairs and tried to listen to his side of the conversation.

"Thank you, baby," he growled softly into his cell phone. I wondered if he was smiling right now.

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. I'm really excited; this is going to open a lot of doors for me. Plus….I'll get to travel a lot more. And you know what that means…." he chuckled softly.

"I miss you too….I miss those pretty, naughty lips of yours….and other things…Pretty soon we'll be together again and then you can congratulate me in person…."

I couldn't listen to this anymore. This had to stop; I had to confront him. I started back down the stairs, careful to make some noise so he knew that I was coming. He turned around and his hazel eyes grew wide as he saw me, he quickly mumbled something into the phone and hit the 'end call' button.

"Who was that?" I asked softly as I sat down in the chair across from him.

He hesitated for a split second before he answered. "Colt."

I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at him. "Funny…I didn't know you thought Colt had such a pretty mouth…"

The look on his face told the truth. I knew. And he was caught.


	6. Chapter 6 Skylar

**Chapter 6**

**-Skylar's POV-**

It was 9:45 in the morning and I was up having a conversation with Phil. He had called me out of the blue; something he rarely did. It made me feel great inside that he thought enough to call me. I was congratulating him on his win, and saying how much I missed him. He was telling me how he couldn't wait to see me and that he missed me too. However, our conversation was cut short yet again.

"I have to go," Phil murmured gruffly into the phone. I could hear him fumbling around with the phone and before I could say anything, I heard another voice in the background. A female's voice. My heart dropped. I heard a quiet 'click' and I tossed my phone to the side. My speculations were clearly true. It was right in front of my face and I couldn't run from it nor try to work my way around it.

Phil was **cheating **on me. With who? I had no idea. But I was ready to find out. I picked up my cell phone once again and searched for the nearest flight that was going to Chicago. I needed to go confront Phil and I couldn't wait two weeks. I needed to do it right now. A flight to the windy city was heading out at midnight tonight, so I had time to pack and get to the airport. I packed a few bags, threw my purse together and changed quickly. I flew out of my apartment building, to my car and drove to the airport. I was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to get and keep my man.

...

I threw my Northface over my shoulders and walked slowly towards the car I had rented at the airport. It was nearly 2 in the morning when I had gotten to Chicago, so I knew I wouldn't have been able to get any 'business' done then. I had driven around the neighborhood I knew Phil lived in to find a cheap motel to crash at for the night, and once I did I got myself a room and went straight to bed.

It was now 3 in the afternoon and I was on my way to pay Phil a surprise visit. I was going to be blunt with him and straight to the point. I need to know what's going on and I need to know now. I climbed into the driver side of my rental car and sped down the street to Phil's home. I knew exactly where he lived due to the fact that he had brought me to his house for a night when I had come to Chicago. He knew I was coming then. But right now, this was going to be a complete shock to him.

I made it in front of Phil's home and quickly parked the car and got out. I clutched my jacket close to me and walked slowly up the front steps of his house. I didn't know what to expect. Was he going to be mad at me for coming here unannounced? I didn't have time to think, however. I knocked quietly on the door to his house and waited. A few moments passed before the front door opened slowly and a woman appeared. My heart sank to the bottom of my chest. We stared at each other for a second; it was like staring in a mirror. We had the same long, blonde hair and big eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman snapped, interrupting my thoughts. I swallowed the knot in my throat and continued to stare at her.

"I'm Skylar. Is Phil here? Are you the maid?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised. She in turn raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"No. I take care of this household but I'm anything but a 'maid'. I'm Phil's **wife**. What do you want with my husband, Skylar?" She challenged, her teeth clenched when she said my name. I felt my palms become sweaty. Did she just say she was his **wife**? The man I've been dating for 3 months and madly in love with is married?

"Your 'husband' and I have been dating for the past 3 months." Her eyes seemed to darken with sadness and anger. She closed her eyes and a stray tear fell from her cheek. I didn't realize I was crying too until the tear ran across my lips. I wiped at my eyes just as the woman opened hers.

"How could you sleep with a married man, you home wrecking whore?" She yelled at me. I jumped at her screams and glared softly at her.

"I'm not a home wrecker. In my eyes, you're the home wrecker here. I didn't even know he was married!"

"Oh really? What are you, some slutty little ring-rat that sleeps with all the wrestlers for a fuck and a buck?" I ignored her insults and took a step back.

"We honestly should not be sitting here screaming at each other; that isn't going to fix anything. The bottom line is, I didn't know Phil was married and you didn't know he was seeing me. The two of us need to sit down and talk about this because we're both adults here," I persuaded quietly. The woman eyed me suspiciously but she gave in.

"My name is Julia. Come in and we can talk about this." I nodded and followed her into the home. This was not the way things were supposed to turn out but what was I going to do? All I know is, I love Phil and I'm sure there is a logical explanation to all of this. I hope..

**-Phil's POV-**

I turned the radio in my car up a bit and continued to drive down the school to the kids' school. Today was there last day, and I knew they would be excited for their dad to come pick them up. However, my mind wasn't on my kids. My mind was on the fact that I had gotten caught this morning. I got caught red handed talking to Skylar on the phone by Julia.

From the look in her eyes, I could see she had already realized what was going on. But that wasn't going to break me.

I ignored the hurt and pain in her eyes and denied all of her allegations. It's not that I enjoyed hurting my wife. It was the fact that she didn't mind hurting me. She hurt me every time she decides to go and spend time at that job of hers than with me, instead of waiting at home for me like she should be doing. She's always on the go; she's working, tutoring or volunteering for something. It hurts that since we have two kids together, our life has to change. I want my old Julia back. I want the Julia that would go out with me anywhere and everywhere. I want my care-free, fearless Julia back and I honestly don't think I'm going to get that.

Which is why I turned to Skylar. Skylar is young, wild and free. She lives for the moment; just like me, and just like Julia used to be. They honestly remind me a lot of each other, which is why I was so attracted to Sky when I first met her. They have the same deep, beautiful eyes and thick blonde hair that I love so much. What makes it all so much better is that Skylar has Julia's old personality. The only problem is why Julia can't get her own personality back?

I missed my Julia, and the only reminder of the old her is Skylar. But I'm in love with Julia, she owns my heart. She always has and she always will. However, my feelings for Skylar aren't going away any time soon. Which is why I can never let either one of them go.


	7. Chapter 7 Julia

Chapter 7

Punk stared at me, silently daring me to ask him again about the call he just hung up on. "Punk. That wasn't Colt on the phone. Who was it?" I asked quietly, trying like hell to keep the tears that were welling up in my eyes from falling.

"I told you, Jules, it was Colt," he said again, rolling his eyes that I wouldn't believe him.

"Don't lie to me, Punk. I know you don't talk to Colt that way. He's your best friend, but I have never heard you tell him before that he had a pretty mouth. Who is she," I demanded.

"Jules, you're overacting; it wasn't anybody important. You must have misheard me," he said gruffly. I knew I had to tread carefully here; he had a temper and wouldn't hesitate to yell at me louder and then storm out the door. If I didn't calm down, I would push him right into **her** arms. "I love you, Jules. I married you. I had kids with you. I'm not cheating on you," he said quietly; I would have believed him, except that he wasn't looking at me when he said these things. He was looking at the floor.

Instead of asking him again, I just sighed, and left the room. I can't do this. I can't keep letting him do this to me. He's cheating on me, I know he is. But the question is with who, and more importantly why?

.

.

We spent the rest of Monday, ignoring each other. He was mad as hell at me for accusing him of cheating on me; and I was beyond hurt that he would break our marriage vows and then lie to my face about it. When the kids got home from school that afternoon, we put on our happy faces and tried to act like mature adults, but the hurt was there, it was lingering. He knew he fucked up, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

The next morning, he got the kids up and ready for school again and let me sleep in; I wouldn't have heard him get up anyways. He had slept in the guest room last night, leaving me alone in our bed with my suspicions. I wondered if he had called **her **before he went to sleep last night. The ache in my chest told me that he did.

The morning and early afternoon was much like the day before; we ignored each other and did our own thing. He stayed in the family room and listened to his music; I started working on my summer school lesson plans. Finally around three o'clock he said he was going to surprise the kids by picking them up from school, leaving me alone in the house with my thoughts and a sink full of dishes. It was sweet of him to get the kids ready this morning and make them breakfast; but would it have killed him to wash the dishes when he was done?

I was just about done loading the dishwasher when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, I made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room to see who was dropping by unannounced. I hoped it was Colt; then I could ask him about his 'pretty mouth'.

Imagine my surprise when I opened the front door and there was a woman standing there. The second I saw her youthful face, her big blue eyes and her gorgeous blonde hair, I knew it was **her. **"Who the hell are you?" I growled before she could say anything. This bitch had the nerve to ask me if I was the maid? Are you serious?

She introduced herself as Skylar. I introduced myself as Julia—Punk's wife. The look in her eyes was one of shock; did this girl really have no idea that her 'boyfriend' was married? Not only has he been married for over seven year, he has not one, but **two** kids! How stupid could she possibly be? I knew she was only 'dating' him because he was a celebrity; I knew it. But she must not be that big of a fan to read the gossip online, or any basic information about Punk. It was all over the place that he was married and had kids. When people first found it, it shocked them to know that this wild, tattooed man with no mouth filter was a husband and father.

I could feel the tears starting to run down my face; how could Punk do this to me? I gave him everything I possibly could; I supported him in any way possible. Without thinking about it, I called this girl a home wrecking whore. She shot back and called me the same thing. We stood our ground and stared at each other for a few minutes, before she suggested that yelling and screaming at each other wasn't going to fix anything. Maybe we should sit down and talk about this? I looked at her for a second like she was insane. Did she really think that I was going to invite my husband's mistress into our home?

The look in her eyes told me something. They told me that she was honestly hurt by his actions and that she honestly had no idea that he had been lying to her for the last three months. Despite my anger and feelings of betrayal by Punk right now, I moved aside and let her come inside. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I knew that Punk was going to be back with the kids in a few minutes. As much as I wanted to confront him about cheating on me, with the proof standing next to me, I didn't want the kids to see it.

"Look. I don't know who you are, or where Punk met you, but I'm telling you right now, he's off limits," I started to stay.

"I had no idea that he was married, honestly I didn't," she said softly to me as she looked me in the eyes.

"How could you not know that he was married?" I asked. That's what stumped me; if she was a ring rat, which I'm sure she was, how could she not have read somewhere that he was married.

"I honestly had no idea—" she started to say.

"Don't you ring rats know everything about your fangirl crushes?" I snapped back. Fangirls were a sore subject with the wives of wrestlers. We have to live with the fact that there are women out there that will do anything, and I mean anything, to have a wild night with the objects of their fantasies.

"I'm not a ring rat," she whispered. "I'm just a girl who went to a wrestling show for my birthday and ended up asking him for an autograph after the show. I had no idea that he was married. I'm so sorry."

"We have two kids," I blurted out. The look of shock on her face made me want to rejoice with the fact that I had hurt her. Not only was her 'boyfriend' married; he was a father.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry, I had no idea," she said before she started crying. I knew I shouldn't feel bad for her right now, she was the reason that my marriage was slowly starting to fall apart, but I did feel bad for her. "I was talking to him yesterday and I heard another woman, so I came up here to confront him…. but I never suspected…."

"Look. You can't be here right now; he's going to be back in a few minutes with the kids," she started crying harder when I mentioned the kids, "we need to talk about this. But not here."

She nodded in agreement and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "There's a coffee shop not that far from here, meet me there in half an hour," I said as I led her back to the door. She mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm so sorry,' before she left and I closed the door behind her.

My world was crashing down around me; I had just come face to face with my husband's mistress. And I had just agreed to meet her for coffee. For the first time in my life, I was beginning to wonder if I was losing my mind…


	8. Chapter 8 Skylar

**Chapter 8**

**-Skylar's POV-**

I tried to keep my composure as I drove down the street to the coffee shop Julia had told me about. Everything was happening so fast and I didn't know how to deal, so I just broke down in front of the woman. I loved Phil with all my heart, hell I still do, and it hurts like a bitch to know that he's lied to me for these 3 months. It's not like Julia is some ugly girl, from what I've seen today; why would Phil cheat on her? But I didn't have time to worry about Julia. I needed to worry about me.

How could he do this to me? My mother was right all along. Phil is a no good, dirty dog. I pulled into a parking space and climbed out of my vehicle. I couldn't even think straight as I walked inside the coffee shop. What was I going to do now? Phil had all of my things under control. My rent, utilities and 'spending' money. How was I going to manage? My parents loved me more than anything but they weren't going to sit here and take care of me; I was a grown adult.

As I slid into a booth, I started thinking of what to do about this situation. Julia had warned me that Phil was all 'off limits'. Bottom line is, I love Phil and I can't push my feelings aside; married or not. I ordered a small 'light and sweet' and waited for her to arrive. After about 10 minutes of me sipping on my coffee alone, the bells on the coffee shop door jingled and in walked Julia, or my 'twin', as I called her. The two of us looked so much alike; it was scary. Maybe that's why Phil was interested in me when he first saw me? I pushed the thought aside once she settled across from me in a seat.

"So, what are we going to do?" I blurted out, setting my coffee cup on its coaster.

"Well first off you're going to leave my husband alone," Julia snapped while giving me a suspicious eye. I knew very well this woman probably didn't like me. But I don't blame her. If I was in her position, I wouldn't like me either. Hell, I'm not too fond of her and me and Phil were nothing but girlfriend and boyfriend. But I'm more pissed off at Phil for lying to me, and playing me like a fool.

"Instead of us being bitter with each other, why don't we do something about Phil and his antics," I suggested quietly, taking another sip of my coffee.

"What do you mean by 'do something'?" Julia questioned with a raised eyebrow, clearly intrigued.

I smirked slightly, "He messed with us, so let's mess with him. Let's pretend like nothing ever happened. Julia and Skylar did not meet and neither one of us have speculations that he is cheating."

"How the hell does that help this situation? Are you trying to make moves on my man still?"

"No," I said with an eye roll. "He'll just deny it if we confront him about it. We need to ban together, Julia. He hurt us. We need to **ruin **him." Julia stared at me for a second and shook her head.

"No. I love Phil and I can never turn my back on him like that," She protested.

"He turned his back on you," I pointed out. Julia's eyes watered up slightly from the comment, but she wiped her tears away. We sat in silence for a few moments until she finally spoke up.

"Fine. I'll do it. Now how is this going to go?" I smiled in approval and leaned back into my seat.

"We need to make something our big 'blow-up' moment. Something that's going to end all of it. What is Phil's most prized possession?"

"His bike and his comic collection," Julia said with no hesitation.

"Perfect. After we play him, we can destroy his car and leave his ass high and dry. What do you think?"

She nodded, "Sounds good. We should 'ruin' him little by little. The first thing we should do is mess around with his bank account."

I smirked, "That sounds great to me. The two of us have to keep in touch, but Phil pays my cell-phone bill, so he'll see our calls."

"I have some old, cheap prepaid phones. I'm sure we can use them to communicate," Julia suggested quietly. I nodded in agreement, threw down a twenty to pay for our coffee and got up from the table.

"Meet me at the Westfield Inn, that's where I'm staying. We can trade numbers there." Julia nodded her head in response and we walked out the door together. The two of us were an odd combination: the wife and the mistress. Most people would find this quite odd, but this is what you have to do at times. Why should the two of us fight and argue when Phil is the problem here? It's not worth the drama because he's nothing but a beautiful liar.


	9. Chapter 9 Julia

Chapter 9

After **she** left, I sat down on the couch and cried. I bawled like a baby, because my husband, who I've given so much of my life for, was cheating on me and I just met the proof. How could he do this to me? What did I do that was so wrong that would cause him to do this to me? Did I not love him enough? Wasn't I submissive enough? What could possibly cause him to turn on me like this? What did **she** have that I didn't? I'll admit, that sometimes I get wrapped up in our home life and sometimes don't have the time, or energy for that matter, to run off and do whatever he wants to do when he's back in Chicago for a couple of days. I think that taking care of the kids and driving them to their dance recital or football practice is a little bit more important than hanging out at Colt's and watching those two play video games.

Somewhere along the way, my priorities changed and I wasn't able to indulge Punk in all the stuff he liked to do on his time off. We have responsibilities now, we can't just be so impulsive like we used to. I understood this and accepted it, but did he? I knew he loved our kids, and would do anything for them, but he must understand that we can't live the way we used to? It was easier to bring them with everywhere with us when they were babies, they could sleep through anything; but now they're four and seven and they're starting to explore their own interests and they need a stable parent to be there for them.

I couldn't analyze this anymore right now; I had to make a decision. Was I really going to meet Skylar for coffee and listen to her tell me all about her and Punk's secret relationship? Or was I going to bury my head in the sand and pretend like my husband's mistress never showed up on our doorstep?

.

.

"Mommy! Look what I made in school today!" Emily screeched at me when she came in the door with her brother and Punk a few minutes later.

I smiled and oohed and aahed over a picture she had drawn in preschool. Today was the kids' last day of school before summer vacation started. Punk had made a lot of promises to the kids about this summer; would he be able to keep them? More importantly, knowing what I know now, am I going to be able to enjoy his plans for our family?

"It's beautiful, Emily, just beautiful. Why don't you take your backpack upstairs and unpack all of your stuff?" she nodded her little blonde head at me and gave her daddy a big hug before she bounded up the stairs.

"Mom? Can we go see a movie tonight?" Andrew asked as he emptied his backpack on the couch. I frowned at the big mess my son was making right now. I waited for Punk to say something, but he was too busy texting on his phone.

I nodded. "I guess so….Andrew, can you bring your stuff upstairs?" I asked as I resisted the urge to clean up his mess for him. He started to pick up his mess and shoved everything back into his bag before he ran up the stairs, leaving me and Punk alone for a few minutes. Was I going to do this? Was I going to meet Skylar tonight and hear all of the horrible details of my husband's affair?

"Punk…what do you have planned tonight?" I asked quietly as I watched him focus intently on his phone. He finished was he was doing and slipped the phone back into this pocket.

"I don't know. Drew said he wanted to go to a movie…." he responded quietly. I felt my heart ache just a little bit more when I heard him call our son by his nickname. When Andrew was born, I begged him to let me name him after my father. Punk reluctantly agreed, but made me swore we would never call him Andy; if we were going to give him a nickname, it had to be something like 'Drew', which is what Punk calls him.

"Is there something playing that Emily would be able to see also?" I asked, concerned that he would bring our kids to some gory horror movie that would cause them to have nightmares for weeks.

"Yeah, I guess so…." he trailed off as he stared me down. We hadn't talked much in the last two days; I knew he was trying to figure out right now if I was still mad, and suspicious, at him right now.

"Would you mind taking Emily with tonight? Maybe Colt could come with and help you out?" I asked tentatively. Punk taking the kids out of the house for two or three hours would give me plenty of time to think and to meet up with Skylar.

"Don't you want to come with?" he asked as he got off his chair and came over to sit next to me on the couch, pushing a lock of hair out of my face before he placed a gentle kiss near my ear. "Please don't be mad at me, Jules. I swear, I'm not doing anything with anyone else. You're the only one, baby…."

I fought like hell to keep the tears that were stinging my eyes from falling. I nodded, "I know, Punk….."

"What are you going to do tonight?" he asked as he took my hand in his and sat back on the couch; his hazel eyes still taking me all in, looking for a sign of any lingering anger in my face.

"I think I'm going to go to the library and do some research for my lesson plan," I quietly lied to him. It felt weird lying to Punk; I never did this. I was always very honest with him.

"All right, don't stay there all night, though. I got some plans for me and you after the kids go to bed," he whispered in my ear before he winked at me and walked over to the stairs and hollered up at the kids. "Hey! Who wants to go to a movie with daddy and Uncle Colt?"

.

.

I waited a few minutes after they left before I got in my car and headed towards the coffee shop that Skylar was waiting at for me. To say that I was nervous was an understatement; was I really go to do this? Did I really want to know all the details of Punk's affair?

The meeting between myself and Skylar could be described as tense and uncomfortable at best. She swore up and down again that she had no idea that he was married. I responded right away that she needed to stay the hell away from him. He was **my** husband; he had promised to love **me** forever, not her.

She went on to suggest that since he had lied to both of us, and hurt both of us in the process, that we should seek revenge and ruin him. Did I really want to do this? The anger in me said 'yes'; make the bastard pay. She asked me what his most prized possessions were, because we start there.

"His comic books and his bike," I responded automatically, thinking about how one of the first things he would do when he was home was take off and ride through the streets of Chicago with Colt. And his comic books? Those are what keep him amused on long flights and his insomniac nights spent in a different hotel room every night. What did she have in mind about those though?

Then she mentioned his bank account. "What about his bank account?" I asked her.

"Drain it," she said simply. "He must have a separate account from yours?" she asked.

I nodded. Once a month a statement came from a bank out east; he said that a portion of his huge paycheck went into that account for 'savings'. Why do I get the feeling that this 'savings' account was being used to finance his affair? "Has…has he been paying for your rent…" I whispered.

She hesitated for a minute before she nodded. "My rent, my utilities, my car payment….my cell phone, everything," she whispered.

I thought about everything that was happening right now; this was too fast. How could my perfect life crumble so quickly like this? I finally agreed to help her destroy him. I loved him, I honestly did, but what he did, and has been doing, deserves some payback on my behalf. "Let's do it," I finally said.

She smiled a surprised smile, obviously surprised that I would agree to do this with her. We made plans to meet at her hotel room later tonight. I glanced at my watch; Punk and the kids were going to the five o'clock movie; they would be back by seven tonight. Maybe I could convince him to take the kids over to Colt's apartment for a couple of hours tonight while I planned his demise….


	10. Chapter 10 Skylar

**Chapter 10**

**-Skylar's POV-**

I paced back and forth in my hotel room, awaiting the hotel phone to ring and for the clerk downstairs to tell me I had a guest. That guest would of course be **her**-my boyfriend's, or now _ex-boyfriend's_, wife. I took a seat on the couch in a huff and rocked myself back and forth. I had kept calm down our meeting at the coffee shop, but I was going insane right about now.

I love Phil. I truly care about him. How could he do this to me? Hell, how could he do this to **her**? His **wife**. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks as I thought of Phil's children. He had a whole family. So, why did he need me? Was I really nothing to him but, as Julia put it, a 'fuck and a buck'? I wiped at my eyes once I heard the telephone ringing. I picked it up quickly and sucked up my tears.

"Hello," I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Hi, front desk here. We have someone by the name of Julia _Brooks _here to see you," The clerk informed me. A small, unfamiliar pain seemed to pang through my chest as I heard the last name.

"Yes. Send her up," I whispered into the phone before hanging up. I dried my eyes once again and composed myself. A few minutes passed before I heard a soft knock on the door. I approached the door, opened it and there she was. I stared up at her blankly. I still couldn't get over the fact that it was like looking at my own reflection when I saw her.

"Hi," Julia greeted quietly before stepping past me and into the hotel room. I closed the door behind her and sat down onto the couch. Julia sat next to me, a bit far away though.

"Did you bring the cell-phones?" I questioned. She nodded and took the phones out of her purse, along with the chargers and minute cards. I plugged the phones up and Julia cleared her throat.

"Are we going to tell Punk about this?"

I shook my head, "Not yet. As I said before, we need to act like nothing ever happened. We never met and we don't speculate a thing about him cheating on us."

"That's not going to work. I heard Punk talking to you the other morning and I confronted him about it. He won't believe I just forgot about it."

"Hasn't he been trying to convince you otherwise? Just make it seem like you actually believe him."

"I can try," Julia replied with a sigh before asking, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to continue to play my role; call him every other night, tell him I love and miss him, all that stuff. During this time we can be **ruining **him. In a few weeks he's supposed to come down and spend a whole 7 days with me. That can be when we blow it all up in his face." Julia nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." The two of us sat and talked awkwardly for a few more moments as we waited for the phones to boot up. Once they were charged enough, we got the numbers off of it and traded them. As I was walking Julia to the door, she turned abruptly and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have one more question. Things between you and Punk, they were always casual, correct? You two never took it a step further?"

I chewed on my bottom lip before answering, "If I told you your husband and I weren't emotionally as well as physically involved, I'd be lying." Julia's eyes watered up slightly but she rubbed away her forming tears.

"I figured. I just wanted to know for my own sanity," She said quietly before darting out of the room. I stared after her for a second before closing my door and falling back onto my bed. I wanted to trust Julia with this little 'project' of ours. Phil had hurt her just as much as he hurt me, hell, probably even more. But why did I get the feeling she wasn't going to be able to withstand this?


	11. Chapter 11 Julia

**Chapter 11**

After I left Skylar's hotel room, I managed to hold back my tears until I made it back to the parking garage. And then I let them flow. I sat in my car and cried into the steering wheel; why was this happening to me? To us? What did Skylar do for Punk that I couldn't?

Wiping my tears away, I saw that it was almost eight o'clock'; Punk would be back with the kids soon, I had better get home and act like nothing was wrong. I needed to act like my husband of over seven years hadn't just ripped my heart in two by his actions.

.

.

"Come here," Punk growled from his spot on the bed. I put down my hair brush and glanced one more time in my reflection in the mirror. Was it something about the way I looked? That didn't make sense; Skylar looks a lot like me—same blue eyes, same long blonde hair, same full lips, except that her face is a little big younger, and her hips aren't as wide as mine. I never minded that my hips were a little bit wider than from when I first met Punk; the change in my body just reminded me that I was a mother to two beautiful kids. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and turned to face my husband, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in just his boxer shorts, his head tilted to the side and a sexy smirk on his lips. I loved this man so much, I had given him so much of my life; I found myself wondering again how the hell could he do this to me?

I slowly walked over to the bed and tried my hardest not to tremble when his hands went directly to my hips to pull me closer to him; I tried not to shiver when I felt the soft loving touch of his fingers tracing small circles on my flesh. I looked down at him, at his beautiful hazel eyes that I loved for so long. Could I still do this? Could I still be intimate with him knowing that I had just met his mistress today? If I was really go to do this, how could I stop myself from wondering if he was mentally comparing me to Skylar?

"I love you…" he growled slowly as he rested his head on my stomach and pulled me closer to him. I mumbled back that I loved him too, because I did, I really did. "Sure you're not still mad at me?" he mumbled in my stomach as his hands started wandering from my hips to the small of my back where they traced a small tattoo. It was a tattoo of a heart. A small red heart that I had let him talk me into getting one day right after we had gotten married and before we knew that soon our lives would change with the discovery of my pregnancy with Andrew.

I shook my head and let out a sigh. "Tell me, Jules…." he trailed off as he started to place small kisses on my stomach, slowly working his way up to my breasts. "I need to hear you say that you're not mad at me, baby…."

I took his chin in my hands and tilted his head up so he was looking at me, then I moved so I was now straddling his lap, looking him straight in the eye. Would he lie straight to my face? "Punk…are you sure there's no one else? You only love me?" I whispered to him, giving him another chance to tell me the truth.

"I promise, Jules. There's no one but you…" he murmured softly as he looked me straight in the eye. How could he lie right to my face about this? I had met the fucking proof today!

"All right…." I whispered as I watched him smirk as soon as I told him that I wasn't mad at him. In one swift movement, he had moved us from the edge of the bed to the middle, and now he was on top of me, straddling me. As he started kissing my body and his hands began to wander, I decided to put all my thoughts of him and Skylar out the window for the night and just concentrate on loving him. My husband.

.

.

**Punk's POV**

I watched Julia sleep peacefully beside me; I had worn the girl out tonight. Making sure that she was out for the night, I gently kissed her forehead before I crawled out of bed and looked around for my boxers. Finding them, I slipped them on along with a pair of jeans and headed downstairs to my 'man cave'. I couldn't sleep; which really wasn't that unusual for me to begin with, but my mind was racing. It was racing because I had almost gotten caught earlier this week. I love Jules, I do, but there's something about Skylar I can't get out of my head. She looks a lot like my wife, but she's different. She's free, she's wild, she doesn't have a ton of responsibilities weighing her down; I can have fun with her and then just get up and leave the next morning or even that same night.

I hadn't heard from her all day, which was kind of weird so I decided to give my little secret a call. I settled into my favorite recliner in the basement and dialed her number. While I was waiting for Sky to pick up, I looked around the room. Jules had insisted that we remodel the basement so I could have a place to go when I needed a break from life. This room was perfect; a couple of old recliners, a leather couch, a huge television, a couple of gaming systems and three bookshelves of books and comics. This was a man's paradise. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to get Sky's voicemail when she finally picked up.

"Hello…" she said in that soft sexy southern accent of hers; that damn accent drove me insane, and she knew it.

"Hey, baby…" I said softly as I turned on the CD player; if Jules decided to sneak up on me again while I was on the phone with Sky, at least she wouldn't be able to hear my side of the conversation with the music on.

"Hi, Phil. How are you?" she said quietly.

"Good. Good. How's my pretty girl doing tonight? Miss me?"

A few seconds of silence went by, which was really unusual for her, before she answered. "Of course I miss you, Phil. How much longer before you get to come down and see me again?"

I smirked. I liked that Skylar was so anxious for my company all of the time; that's part of the reason I like her so much. Jules is so wrapped up in her everyday life that sometimes she forgets about me. "Pretty soon, honey….I miss you so much…." I trailed off. "Tell me, Sky, what are you wearing?" I asked her. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, smiling as she told me about the little pajamas she was wearing right now and then my smile got bigger as she told me about the sexy black and red number she picked up at Victoria's Secret for when I came down to visit her in a few weeks.

Right now, life was pretty good for me. I had a wife who adored me, and I had a girlfriend who adored me. Nothing was going to ruin this for me. Nothing.


	12. Chapter 12 Punk

**Chapter 12**

**Punk's POV**

"I just don't understand, Punk. If you're supposed to have two weeks of vacation time, why are you flying out to do a media appearance," Julia asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms across her chest. She was glaring at me with suspicious in her eyes.

"It's part of the storyline, baby, you know that," I said gently as I took a step towards her. I tried to move her arms away from her chest so I could pull her in for a hug, but she wouldn't budge. She was really pissed at me. After talking to Skylar last night, we made plans for me to fly down to see her and then when I was done at her apartment, I would fly out to Los Angeles for my media appearance.

"I know that, I just don't understand why you're still working while you're still technically on vacation," she said softly as she looked down at the ground. She had dropped her arms from her chest and I took this opportunity to swoop in and gather her up in my arms. She was vulnerable right now and I needed this moment to convince her that I didn't really want to go, I wanted to stay here with her.

"Jules….I know you don't understand, but this is my job—" I started to say before she cut me off.

"I do understand, Punk. I just wished that you had told me that you were going to have to leave this week instead of getting the kids all riled up with your plans. Andrew was really looking forward to going to that baseball game with you tomorrow night and Emily was so excited last night after you told her that you were taking her to the zoo that she could hardly sleep."

"I can still do all those things with the kids—" she cut me off again. This was starting to get irritating.

"Not if you're in LA, Punk," she snapped back at me as she tried to move away from me. I was quicker than her, however, and I held her in place against the kitchen counter.

"Don't start, Jules. This job pays for everything. This nice house, the kids' tuition at that fancy private school you insisted that they go to, that jobs paid for your shiny new car, it pays for your fancy clothes, the kids' toys—"

"I don't care about any of that, Punk—"

"Stop interrupting me, woman," I warned her. "You know I hate it when you don't let me finish my sentence." This was another reason why I turned to Skylar; Jules was so head strong that she never let me get a word in edge wise, while Sky hung on my every word. "I need to fly out to LA this afternoon. I'll be back in three days. You manage to get along just fine without me for weeks at a time, I'm sure you can manage to get along without me for three days. I'll be back on Friday, then you have my complete attention for the rest of my time off."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever," she mumbled as she tried to move away from me, but I still had my hands on either side of her hips. I leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, taking what was mine. She had married me, promised to love and obey me for the rest of our lives. She wasn't going to start acting like this now.

"Don't 'whatever' me, Jules. I love you. I'll be back in a few days," I growled before I kissed her hard on the mouth again and then moved away from her. I watched her; I wanted to see what she was going to do now. Seeing that she was going to give in, I smiled and said that I loved her, and then I went upstairs to finish packing.

.

.

.

Instead of flying out to LA, I flew down to Georgia. After the incident in the kitchen, I gave Jules some of the best sex of her life, just to let her know who wore the pants in this marriage. I did. And she had better not forget that. I wasn't trying to be a dick or anything; this was just the way that our marriage worked.

Within half an hour of landing in Georgia, I had made it to Skylar's apartment. Looking around the shady neighborhood, I wondered if it was time to move her into a nicer neighborhood. I went inside the front door and walked down the hallway to Skylar's apartment, careful to keep my hood up and my head down so no one would recognize me. That's all I needed; someone to recognize me and run to the dirt sheets that CM Punk was seen in a shady apartment building instead of being in LA like he had told his loving wife.

After a few seconds, Skylar opened the door; her pretty face broke out into a big smile when she saw me standing there. "I can't believe you're here," she whispered as she pulled me inside and closed the door behind me. I smirked at her, set my bag down and then placed my hands on her narrow hips. With one swift movement I had her against the closed door. "Missed you…" I mumbled into her neck as her hands went to the back of my head and started playing with my hair. I continued my attack on her neck for a few minutes before the urge to have her overcame me. I picked her up and carried her across the small living room and into her bedroom. I dropped her on the bed and went to work undressing her. "Beautiful," I mumbled as I looked down at her. "Just beautiful…."


	13. Chapter 13 Skylar

**Chapter 13**

**-Skylar's POV-**

"I've missed you so much, baby," Phil whispered into my ear as his hands traced over my body. I bit down on my lower lip and closed my eyes. I couldn't do this with him. I made a promise to Julia. However, there was also another reason I _physically_ can't do this with him. He pushed his body up against mine and captured my lips into a kiss, his tattooed arms wrapping around my small waist.

"Why are you so quiet?" he murmured through the kiss. No matter how 'hot' and 'heavy' I was getting right now, I couldn't do it. It took all of my will power to bring my hand up to the middle of his chest and push him off of me gently. Phil pulled away and started down at me questioningly with his piercing, hazel eyes. I moved to the top of the bed and covered myself with the sheets.

"I can't have sex with you," I mumbled, careful not to make eye contact. Phil crawled to my spot on the bed and hovered over me.

"Why not?" I could tell he was trying to sound concerned but clearly he was pissed. "I fly all the way down here to see you and you don't want to make _love _to your boyfriend?" I swallowed the knot in my throat and stared down at my lap. How was I going to explain this to him? I decided to just spill the beans.

"I'm pregnant," I spat out as I raised my head, finally looking him in the eye.

"By who?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Phil always used a condom whenever he was here; he made sure of it. But I didn't want to tell him the whole truth. I had to lie.

"You."

"Skylar, we always use protection."

"Well, something obviously went wrong because my period as over a month late and when I went to the doctor the test came out positive!" I countered, raising my voice slightly. I quickly regretted that when the look of shock, disbelief and anger surfaced on Phil's face.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" he yelled at me. I stared at him like a frightened child and wiped away my forming tears. He's never screamed at me before nor have I ever snapped at him. I've always obeyed and done whatever he tells me to. Phil must've sensed that I was scared because he quickly took a seat on the side of me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Phil said quietly as he ran his fingers over my back. I stuck my head in the crook of his neck and held him close to me.

"It's okay. Are you going to leave me, now?"

It took him awhile but he finally answered, "No. I'll be here for you." I smiled a bit and cuddled closer to him. I sighed with content before thinking back on the lie I had just told Phil. Truth is, Phil has always used a condom and nothing has ever gone wrong. I've been messing around behind his back with one of his adversaries in WWE. I kept it under wraps this long and it's going to stay that way. I do truly love Phil, and this baby will likely be my last chance to keep what's mine. If he really loved Julia, he wouldn't have fallen in love with me, correct? No one is going to keep me away from Phil. Not my mother, not Julia and not the real father of my child: **John Cena**.

...

The next morning, as usual, I awoke to a note from Punk. I didn't bother reading it. It was just some stupid excuse so he could go back to Julia and their kids. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought of the poor children. They didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve to have a father who was a liar and a cheater and I didn't deserve it either. I deserved to have Phil to myself without any interruptions, and this baby will do just that. As I was picking out my outfit for today, my phone started buzzing. I checked the caller I.D. before picking it up. It was John. I sighed softly and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted quietly.

"Hey, Sky. About what you told me, did the dates match up? Am I the child's father?" he questioned quickly. John knows what I do. Hell, almost every superstar in that locker room knows what I do. I have sex with different wrestlers for the thrill of it and they don't mind because they're on the road almost every day of the year. However, my ways have changed since I've met Phil. He was the only wrestler I had been with for a long period of time. That is, until a month ago I met John when I was pissy drunk at a bar. One thing led to another and now here we are today. Nothing more has come out of it. John looks at me as a stranger on the street and I looked at him as a random wrestler I've had sex with.

"No. It's not your kid, John," I fibbed, smirking slightly to myself. John let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Alright. I hope everything goes well with you and your baby, Skylar."

"It will. Thank you. Goodbye, John." I hung up the phone and hummed happily to myself before taking out the prepaid cell Julia gave me and dialing her number. Looks like it's time to give 'wifey' the news..


	14. Chapter 14 Julia

Chapter 14

Julia's POV

It's been two days since Punk left for his media appearance in LA. I was just getting ready to head over to the community center to pick up Andrew from his baseball practice and Emily from her dance class when the phone rang. Not the house phone and not my usual cell, but that prepaid phone that Skylar and I had set up.

"Hello," I answered nervously, wondering why she was calling now.

"Um, hi, Julia. It's Skylar," she said softly. It almost sounded like she was crying or had been crying.

"Hi. I'm on my way out the door," I said bluntly. I really didn't feel like talking to my husband's mistress right now. Can you blame me?

"I, um, have some…news…" she stuttered.

"Spit it out, Skylar, what do you have to tell me?" I was beginning to get impatient. I had to pick up the kids in exactly fifteen minutes, and it was going to take me at least ten minutes to get on that side of town.

"I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out. I dropped the phone and let out a loud frustrated scream. I could hear her still on the phone. "Julia? Julia? Are you still there? Did you hang up?"

Taking a few deep breaths, I picked up the phone and sat down in the recliner. With my eyes closed I asked her the question I didn't want to know the answer to. "Is it Punk's?" I whispered.

"Yeah….Julia, I'm sorry—" she started to say.

"You little tramp! It wasn't bad enough that you started sleeping with my husband. You got knocked up by him? He's my **husband**! He's only supposed to have babies me with me!" I cried into the phone. My entire relationship with Punk flashed through my mind while I absent-mindedly listened to Skylar make lame excuses about what had happened. "Enough. I don't care. I really don't give a shit about what you have to say right now. Whatever 'evil plan' you and I had worked out—is over. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I should have taken care of you the night you showed up on my doorstep. I hope you're happy, Skylar, I really do. Because you just basically killed my family. What am I supposed to tell my kids when they ask why daddy had a baby with another woman? You know what? Don't answer that. You wouldn't understand anyways. You're just a ring rat that hopped into bed with a married man. I hope you burn in hell, bitch!" I hung up on her and threw the phone across the room, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

.

.

Early the next morning, while I was sitting in the kitchen looking over some paperwork, I heard the front door open. Who the hell was here now? Just as I got up from the table, Punk walked into the room. "Daddy's home…" he growled as he dropped his bags and wrapped his long tattooed arms around me. I immediately pushed him away from me. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked, his hazel eyes flashing with annoyance for me right now. "I decided to surprise—" his words got cut off. His hand immediately went to the side of his face where I had just slapped him. "What the fuck, Jules?" he shouted as I stood my ground and glared at him.

Without saying a word, I walked over to the table and picked up the paperwork that I had been working on and handed them to him. Then I sat back down in my chair and watched his reaction once he realized what they were. "Divorce paper? Divorce papers! You want a fucking divorce?" he shouted at me. He stomped over to where I was sitting and slammed his hands down on the table. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you want a divorce? I didn't do anything wrong—"

"Congratulations, daddy…." was all I said before I pointed to the door. "Get out."

His eyes went wide and it was a good thirty seconds before he started talking again. "What the hell are you talking about? Congratulations? Are you pregnant? If you are, why would you want me to get—"

"Skylar called yesterday," was all I said. I watched with slight amusement as his normally cocky expression turned to one of fear and his face turned pale. He swallowed and I could tell that he was trying to think of another lie to tell me.

"Baby, please. You know I would never cheat on you….I love you so much…." he mumbled as he came over to me and tried to wrap his arms around my shoulders. I slapped him away.

"It's over, Punk. I want you out," I said quietly, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. This wasn't fair; this wasn't how my marriage was supposed to turn out.

"Skylar's lying," he said softly as he sat back down in his chair. "Jules, you know there's no one besides you."

"Who the hell is she then? And why did she show up here a week ago looking for you, saying that she was your girlfriend and that you two were in love. And why did she call me yesterday to tell me that she was knocked up by you? Kind of sounds like cheating to me, Punk."

Punk laid his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Jules…" I heard him mumble. "So fucking sorry…You have no idea what it's like out on the road alone night after night….."

I know I shouldn't, but I immediately felt bad for him. This man has been my whole life for so many years; we have a family now. But he's right; I don't know what it's like to be out on the road night after night. But I do know what it's like to be alone.


	15. Chapter 15 Skylar

**Chapter 15**

**-Skylar's POV-**

I stared at my reflection in the morning and pulled my shirt up. My stomach was already becoming a bit plump. Not too bad, though. I rubbed my abdomen and smiled to myself. Although this baby wasn't Phil's physically, I knew in my heart that it wouldn't matter. Phil was going to love and take care of this child just like he did with his and Julia's children. My heart ached slightly when I thought of my boyfriend's _wife_. As soon as I called her to tell her I was expecting, she cursed me out and called off our plan to 'ruin' Punk. I didn't expect her to react any other way. If I was in that position, I would have done the exact same thing. I was brought from my thoughts when I heard my phone buzz on the coffee table. I pulled my shirt back over my belly and hit the 'accept' button.

"Hello?" I greeted, taking a seat on my bed. My heart started racing when I heard the voice and reply.

"You know, huh?" Phil said quietly. I bit down on my bottom lip and shifted my position on the bed.

"Yes," I replied, instantly knowing what he meant by his question. Julia must've opened her big mouth to him.

"You aren't mad?" He asked in a slightly shocked tone.

"I was. I even planned to 'ruin' you but once I realized I was pregnant, I threw that all away because this baby is more important."

Phil sighed. "I'm glad to hear that, Sky. I'm sorry for lying to you. Me and Julia are done; we're getting a divorce soon. I finally realize that I love you and only you. I'm really sorry for everything I put you through, baby." I smiled to myself.

"I forgive you. I love you and I understand why you did what you did; you simply couldn't chose, but now you can and are." My smile quickly faded once I heard the muffled voice in the background. Phil's line went silent for a moment before he came back to the phone.

"I have to go," Phil mumbled softly before hanging up. I hung up the phone and threw it on the ground. I cuddled up under the sheets on my bed and wrapped my arms around my stomach. Phil's apology clearly meant nothing because he had lied. That was clearly his wife's voice I heard in the background. Again.

...

"Are you mad, Mama?" I questioned quietly as I stared down at my lap. After lying in bed and feeling sorry for myself for a few hours, I got off my lazy behind and went to visit my mother. I had yet to tell her I was pregnant and after telling her the news, she turned pale. My mom stared down at me and swallowed before speaking.

"Is it Phil's baby?" Karen demanded, her piercing eyes full of hate at just the thought of me and Punk having a child together. I nodded my head in response. My mom looked away from me and rested her head in her hands for a few moments. She was obviously upset about the news. I wiped a few stray tears away from cheeks. I knew I had disappointed her. Karen lifted her head and took a pack of Newports from her jean pocket and lit a cigarette. It was then I knew I had fucked up. She rarely smoked and when she did, it was nothing but a stress reliever.

"Why the hell would you want to have a baby for that man? He ain't nothing but a silly wrangler who throws fake punches for a living. He don't even come up here to see you but one or two days a week and then he leaves late in the night. Next, you be sittin' here crying over him because you and I both know that man don't have no real intentions with you, Skylar." More and more tears streamed down my face. I tried to stop them so I could talk, but that was not going to happen.

"I love him, Mama," I bawled. "His intentions are true. He loves me and I love him. Why can't you just accept that?" She took a long drag from her cigarette before she spoke again.

"If he loved you, he would be sitting right here with you. I'm not going to tell you what to do but you need to realize that Phil is no good for you." I shook my head, grabbed my purse and stormed out of the house. This time, however, my mother didn't stop me. Now I realize I'm not just hurting myself with the decision I'm making. Is it really all worth it to keep a beautiful liar? I find myself asking this question far too much.


	16. Chapter 16 Julia

**Chapter 16**

**Julia's POV**

I walked into Punk's "man cave", fully intending on asking him how soon he was going to move out. As I came down the stairs, I heard him talking on the phone; he stopped talking and quickly hung up once he realized that I was in the room.

"Hey," I said quietly as I took a seat on the couch. He sat down in the recliner across from me.

"Hey," he replied back. He looked so sad; I hated to see him like this. We had been together for a long time, and all I ever wanted to do was to make him happy.

"Tell me why, Punk," I whispered as I looked at him. I needed to hear from him why he decided to throw our marriage and the life we had built together in the trash can.

"I don't know…" he started to say.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Punk. I don't want to lose you, but I also never want to be second best in your life. If you want to fix this, you have to talk to me. Tell me what I did that was so wrong that made you turn to another woman. Please?" I asked softly as I bit down on my bottom lip and waited for him to start talking.

"Jules….I love you…." he began. "I never meant to hurt you or the kids…I never thought that I would love being a dad as much as I do. Drew and Emily…they're prefect. Just like their mother."

"Punk, I'm far from perfect and you know that."

"No, that's where you're wrong, Jules. You are perfect and there is no way in hell that I deserve you; especially after what I've been doing behind your back. I'm so sorry…." he said quietly as he finally lifted his head to look at me. And that's when it happened; as soon as I saw those hazel eyes that I've loved for so long, I knew that I couldn't let him go. Call me a fool, call me stupid, and call me naïve. But I wasn't going to lose my husband because of a ring rat that claimed she was pregnant with his baby.

But first I needed to know why he turned to her instead of me when he was lonely. "Punk, I'm far from perfect. And right now, this really isn't about me; it's about you. Please tell me why you cheated on me…." I whispered. I needed to know. This might be our only chance to talk about this without being interrupted. I had dropped Andrew and Emily off at my sister's house for the night and they wouldn't be coming back until tomorrow morning. It was just me and Punk right now.

I got off of the couch and walked over to him. Kneeling down in front of him, I took one of his hands in mine. "Please, Punk. I need to know what I did that was so wrong."

He let out a big sigh and closed his eyes. "You forgot about me, Jules. You get so busy living your life here in Chicago, that when I do get to come home, you don't have time to fit me into your schedule…..I miss you, Jules. I love my job, and I love the traveling, but I hate not being able to be with you at night. And when I do get to come home….it's like you don't have any time for me anymore. I get squeezed into your schedule when you have time. I miss my wife," he finally blurted out. This is why he had cheated on me? Because I had to take care of everything at home and take care of the kids, that he didn't get the attention he wanted when he came home?

"I….I don't understand, Punk. I need to stay here with the kids; life on the road isn't a life for children at all. And, yeah, I don't have to work, but I want something of my own. And that something is my career. I love being a teacher—"

"Where do I fit in, Jules? Huh? Where does your husband fit into all of this? You're always so busy with either driving the kids to one activity after another, or you're busy with your damn lesson plans, or you're off volunteering for something. Yeah, you're a great mother, teacher and volunteer. But you're forgetting one thing, Jules. You're forgetting how to be my wife," he finally finished his small rant, hazel eyes flashing. I sat back on the floor and stared at him.

"I've always been your wife—"

"Not in the way I need you to be, Jules. I want the girl that I married. I want the girl who doesn't give a shit and doesn't mind being impulsive—"

"We can't do that anymore, Punk, and you know that. We have kids now—"

"You aren't the same girl I fell in love with," he blurted out. My jaw dropped and I started at him for a few seconds before promptly bursting into tears. Did my husband just tell me that he didn't love me anymore?

**. . . . . . .**

**Punk's POV**

"Jules, I'm sorry….I didn't mean for it to come out like that," I stammered as I watched my wife start bawling. I went to reach for her, and she slapped me away. "Baby, I'm sorry….." I said lamely.

"You just told me that you didn't love me anymore, Punk! How do you think I was going to take that?" she cried.

"I didn't say that I didn't love you anymore—"

"You might not have said those exact words, but you pretty much showed me that you didn't love me anymore when you started sleeping with that ring rat!" she screamed at me.

"She's not a ring rat!" I yelled back at her. The hell if I was going to sit here and let her scream at me all night.

"Then what the hell is she? You have to know that she's sleeping with other guys when you're not around! Hell, that baby she's carrying probably isn't even yours! I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't know whose it is!" she screamed at me.

"Stop it right now, Jules!" I growled at her. When was this woman going to learn her place? "You know what, I don't get you. First you tell me that you want a divorce and then all of the sudden you come down here and claim you love me so much. Which one is it, Jules? Do you want me here or do you want me to leave?" I spat at her.

She wiped the tears from her face and shook her head. "It's over, Punk. If you can't be honest with me anymore, then I guess it's over." She looked at me one more time, her big blue eyes still filled with tears and walked away from me and went up the stairs. I knew I should do the right thing and chase after her, beg her to forgive me. But what was the point? We would just end up like this again tomorrow—screaming and yelling at each other. It was over.


	17. Chapter 17 Skylar

**Chapter 17**

**-Skylar's POV-**

It's been a few days since the last time I talked to Punk, and I missed him dearly. The last time I spoke with him was when he hung up on me in the middle of our conversation. Since then, I decided to distance myself a bit, due to the fact that I was peeved he was still lying, but I regret it terribly. I was in the middle of straightening up my apartment when I heard a loud knock on the door. I scrunched my eyebrows together, turned the vacuum off and went to the door. I stood on my tippy toes and peered out the peep hole. On the other side of the door stood the man I was in love with and the one person who was just on my mind. I couldn't help the big smile from forming onto my face. I swung the door open and nearly leaped into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled into his neck while clinging on to him. Phil returned the hug and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"I came to see you. I miss you. I also need to talk to you about some things," He whispered into my ear, running a hand down my back and pulling me closer to him. I nodded and guided him into the apartment. As I turned around, I noticed he had a load of luggage.

"What's all that for?" I questioned quietly. Was he about to tell me what I've wanted to hear for so long?

"Let's sit." I followed his orders and took a seat onto the couch. Phil sat next to me and rested his hand on my thigh. "It's official. Me and Julia are over," He told me softly while rubbing my inner thigh. I stared at him closely in the eye because I didn't know if he was lying again or not. But when I saw the sincere hurt and pain in his eyes, I realized it was the truth.

"If you don't believe me, I have a copy of the papers right here." He reached towards a small bag but I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"I take your word for it."

Phil smiled a bit, "I really do love you, Sky. I love everything about you and I can't wait to take care of our little bundle of joy." He moved his hand from my thigh to my stomach and rubbed it.

"Are you completely over Julia?" Punk looked up at me and bit his lip. I could tell he was contemplating an answer.

"If I said I was, I'd be lying. I know that isn't what you wanted to hear but I promise you, Sky; I'll never hurt you again."

"No. That's **exactly **what I wanted to hear," I said with a smile. I crawled onto Phil's lap and held him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, brought me closer to him and kissed me once again. This is all I ever wanted and I've gotten it. I've gotten the man of my dreams and I'm going to keep him. As long as he doesn't find out that this baby I'm having is not even his seed.

...

It's been 8 months that Phil and I have been together, and I couldn't be happier. We've turned our lives around. After a few weeks of living in my old apartment, Phil bought us a house on the 'nice' side of town. It was much more family friendly and perfect for us and the baby. I found out we were going to be having a little girl. The two of us decided her name would be Dakota Rae Brooks.

Phil and Julia were having a lengthy divorce due to their dispute over the custody of their kids. Phil has only seen them once or twice since his move down to Georgia. I try my best to stay out of whatever issues they were having and focus on my child and my life with Phil. I also planned on being a good stepmother to Phil's kids with Julia.

Now, Phil is on his way to Europe for a tour. He's supposed to be there for 2 weeks wrestling but as the WWE Champion, he's booked up for more than that. I was going to miss dearly. Not to mention, Dakota was due anytime now. I watched solemnly as I watched my boyfriend pack for his trip. I poked my bottom lip out and crossed my arms over my huge stomach.

"Why do you have to go for so long?" I whined in my pleading voice. Phil turned towards me and when he saw my posture, he chuckled to himself.

"Yes, I have to go, baby. But I'll be back before you know it," He replied while zipping up his last suitcase.

"No. It's going to be a really long time," I whined again, pushing my lip out further. Phil laughed at me again before coming over to where I was on the bed. He stood over me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Don't whine; you're going to be 'Mama'. You can't whine."

"But what if you aren't here and I go into labor?"

"I'll rush back as soon as I can. You know this is my job; I can't just cancel an entire trip. I'm taking time off as soon as Dakota's born but to earn it I have to work my ass off."

I sighed in defeat, "I know and understand. It's just not fair."

"Nothing's ever fair, babe. I'll be home soon," Phil whispered in my ear before leaning down and nibbling on my shoulder blade. He continued biting as he reached my neck. I smiled to myself and ran my hands through his hair. As a pregnant woman, I was sexually frustrated and as soon as I push this little girl out of me, I want Phil to give me the best sex of my life. He moved to my lips and bit down on my bottom lip before kissing me. Just kissing this man makes me all 'hot' and 'bothered'. Can this pregnancy please be over already?

...

After a lot of kisses, hugs and final whines, I finally let Phil go so he could get to the airport in time for his flight. I was somberly lying in bed, stuffing my face with popcorn and watching a movie on Lifetime. Dakota had been kicking from the time Phil left until now and it was getting on my nerves. I tried rubbing my stomach and talking softly to her but nothing worked. I pushed my snack aside and brought the covers over my shoulders so I can get some shut eye. Maybe if I rest, she'll stop her kicking. As I just about to drift off to sleep, she had stopped kicking. I sighed in content and grabbed my pillow closer to me before closing my eyes.

When I did so, a felt a sharp kick and pain in my abdomen. It made me jump up and scream in agony. I held onto my stomach as 2 more kicks came and another pain. A few tears trickled down my cheeks. What was going on? Suddenly, my pajama pants became wet in the mid-section. I pulled them down and there was blood on the inside. That's when it became clear to me. My water had broken. I went into a panic mode before grabbing the phone and dialing my mother's number. She still wasn't happy about Phil being the 'father' of my child, but she knew the kid was innocent in this case and it was her grandchild.

"Hello?" She answered after the second ring.

"Mama, it's me. I think my water broke," I announced while pulling on a pair of clean underwear and sweats and grabbing the hospital bags.

"Do you need me to come over and drive you or can you handle it?" Karen questioned. I could hear her getting her things ready in the background, too.

"I'm in pain but I'm sure I can make it."

"Alright, I'm on my way out the door now. I'll see you at the hospital; hang in there, baby."

"Thanks, Mama." I hung up the phone, put it on the receiver and unplugged the cellphone. I quickly sent Phil a text message, letting him know Dakota was on her way, before getting my jacket and racing out the door. I guess my wish for this to be over was finally coming true..

...

Giving birth to Dakota was truly the greatest moment of my life. She was an adorable, chubby little baby at 7 pounds, 8 ounces. Even though Phil couldn't have been there at that moment, my mother was there to help guide me through the entire thing. The next day, Phil had rushed home to the hospital and he got to meet her. He immediately fell in love; not wanting to let her go. Now, Dakota's 9 weeks old and Phil's 'vacation' would be starting. In storyline, he had suffered a shoulder injury but he's just going to stay home for a few months to help take care of Dakota. All 3 of us were sitting in the living room and Phil was playing with Dakota when he suddenly stopped and stared down at her with a puzzled look. I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I questioned quietly. He continued to stare at her before looking over at me.

"What's up with her eyes? Mine are hazel, yours are green and hers are blue. Shouldn't her eyes be like one of the two of us?" He asked with a puzzled look. I gulped and looked away from him.

"I don't know," I whispered, not making eye contact with him. How the hell could he notice something so simple? Yes, it was true. Dakota's eyes were a spitting image of John's. Hell, she even looked a lot like him. I just thought Phil was just looking past it.

Phil placed a hand on my knee, "Why won't you look at me, Sky? Is there something I should know?"

"No," I lied quickly. I could tell by the way he was looking at me, he didn't buy it one bit.

"Something's going on, I can feel it. Tell me what's going on, Skylar. Is Dakota mine?"

"Of course she's yours! Why the hell would you ask me a question like that?" I screamed at him. From the angry look on his face, I immediately regretted hollering at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" He yelled back. "I ask you a simple question and you have a complete bitch fit? Now answer me, is she mine?"

"I just told you she was."

"You won't even look at me, Skylar. How am I supposed to believe you and you won't even look at me?" I couldn't look at him and lie to his 'face' in a sense. I swallowed my pride and looked up at him.

"You're right. She isn't yours," I confessed, bowing my head slightly in embarrassment. Phil's eyes squinted up and he glared over at me.

"Who's her real father?" He asked through clenched teeth. I bit down on my bottom lip and played with my fingers.

"Cena." Phil handed Dakota over to me, grabbed his car keys off the coffee table and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" I choked out, the tears running quickly down my cheeks. He ignored my question and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I held Dakota close to me and rocked her slowly. I knew the truth was going to come out. But why did it have to be so soon?


	18. Chapter 18 Julia

**Chapter 18**

**Julia's POV**

Punk moved out shortly after I filed for divorce. According to my lawyer it was going to take longer to finalize the divorce than the usual six months it usually takes; this was because we have children. I didn't want to keep Punk from his kids. That was his choice. The morning after I confronted him downstairs, the kids came home and he told them that he was moving out for a little while.

Andrew was confused. "Daddy? Why are you moving out?" he asked as his hazel eyes started to fill with tears. Punk looked at me for help on what to tell him. I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't going to help him.

"Daddy made some bad decisions and now mom wants me to move out," he said slowly as he turned his head to glare at me.

"Don't start, Punk. This isn't my fault. This is all on you," I said in response to his glare.

"What does that mean?" Andrew asked.

"It means that daddy is in love with someone else and she's having my baby," he blurted out. The look on Andrew's face broke my heart. Choking back a sob, he pushed his dad away from him and ran over to me for a big hug. I looked up at Punk and shook my head at him. He moved out later that morning.

.

.

It was three months after he moved out before he finally made an effort to come back to Chicago and see the kids. Andrew didn't want anything to do with him; I didn't blame him, I didn't want anything to do with Punk either. Emily, on the other hand, was too little to understand what was going on and was beyond excited to see her daddy.

He took the kids for an afternoon while I stayed home. We managed not to speak to each other directly while he was in the house. It didn't bother me at all. What did bother me was that he was acting like nothing was wrong. He still looked at me with a smirk on his face; which I knew meant that he was undressing me with his eyes. I shuddered at the thought of ever letting him touch me again after he had been with that ring rat. I was convinced that the baby that she was carrying wasn't his. Why? Because I knew my soon to be ex-husband better than anyone; when he wasn't interested in creating children, he always, always, always used a condom. So unless she poked holes in one, that baby couldn't be his. She had to be sleeping around on him.

A few hours later, he came back with the kids. Andrew was upset and refusing to even look at Punk. Emily was screaming and sobbing as Punk carried her inside the house. "What's wrong, angel?" I said softly as I took my crying little girl away from her father. I could tell that this pissed him off. "Daddy is so mean! He said that I couldn't come live with him because Skylar wouldn't like it and there was no room for me!" she sobbed into my neck. I shot Punk the meanest glare that I could muster. How dare he say that to our daughter?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed at him before I carried Emily upstairs to her bedroom to let her calm down. Andrew followed me.

"Drew, I'm leaving soon. Aren't you going to say good-bye to me?" Punk called after us. Andrew turned around and glared at his dad.

"No, why don't you go home to Skylar and your new baby. You don't want me and Emily anymore."

"Drew! I'm your dad, you can't talk to me that way," Punk warned from the bottom of the stairs. Andrew ignored him and followed me upstairs.

.

.

I came back downstairs a few minutes later; both kids had decided to go to bed early. With a big sigh I headed downstairs to see if Punk had left. I was surprised to see him sitting on the couch, head in his hands. I sat down next to him. "How could you say something like that to Emily? This separation is hard enough and then you open your big mouth?"

"I'm sorry, Jules. But it's true. I'm living with Skylar in her little apartment and the baby is coming soon. There isn't enough room for—" I stopped him.

"She's three years old. She doesn't understand. You should have just changed the subject."

"I'm not going to sit here and fight with you, Jules," he said as he stood up. "I'm leaving. Have fun turning the kids against me," he said before he slammed the front door behind him.

That was the last time I saw Punk.

.

.

It was close to midnight when the phone rang. I was still awake, working on my lesson plans for the week. I grabbed the phone before the ringing woke up the kids. "Hello," I said quietly.

"Jules."

"Punk what do you want, it's almost midnight here."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds; I knew he hadn't hung up though, I could hear him breathing. "I want to come home," he finally said.

"What are you talking about? Our divorce is going to be final in two weeks. You have your own life now; me and the kids don't fit in anywhere. Go back to bed with Skylar," I said as I got ready to hang up on him.

"Julia, wait!" he said quickly. "You were right; that baby isn't mine…." he said softly.

I sat down on the couch and just listened to him. "Dakota isn't mine. Skylar was sleeping around on me. Like always, you were right."

"I'm sorry, Punk," I murmured, not really sure what to say right now.

"Can I come home?" he asked in a voice just barely above a whisper.

I shook my head. "No."

"Jules, I'm so sorry, we can work this out, I know we can."

He was pleading, something he never did. I wasn't going to give in though that easily. "No ."

"Jules, please…I'm sorry…..please let me come home."

I bit down on my lip; should I let him come home? Was he going to do it again? Could I trust him again? Was he anything more than just a beautiful liar?


	19. Chapter 19 Punk

**Chapter 19**

**Punk's POV**

After Skylar confessed to me that Dakota wasn't mine, I was livid. I knew that if I stayed in the house with her right now, I would do something that I would regret. I drove around Atlanta until I found a hotel to stay in for the night. I paced around the room for a couple of hours, cursing her for bringing chaos into my life. Now what the hell was I going to do? She had just admitted that she cheated on me. Fucking slut. And the worst part? She cheated on me with **Cena**. Jules was right; she was just a ring rat after my money. Jules.

I missed Jules suddenly. I wanted to fly back up to Chicago, pound on the front door and beg her to forgive me. I knew my wife better than that however. I knew that she could be stubborn when she wanted to be; and given the way that I had treated her and the kids over the last couple months, I knew she wasn't just going to cave in and take me back just like that. I was either going to have to beg on my hands and knees for her to forgive me or I was going to have to lay it on thick and plead with her that it would never happen again. I didn't like to beg…

.

.

It was almost midnight when I finally worked up enough nerve to call Jules. The kids would be in bed and she was probably still up working on something. She answered the phone and I ended up blurting out what had happened and that I wanted to come back home. She immediately told me no and actually stood her ground. What the fuck? This wasn't the Jules that I had married; the girl I had married almost gave into me immediately.

She had just told me no, she didn't want to take me back again. I let out a big sigh. I guess I was going to have to go the other route and lay it on thick. "Jules, I'm really, really sorry for everything that happened. I never meant to hurt you or the kids. I guess….I don't know, I was feeling frustrated and lonely about being on the road alone every night and then when I came home it didn't feel like you were there when I needed you to be." This is what she wanted; she liked it when I confessed my 'deep feelings' to her. Usually after I did this, she gave in to me right away.

"No," she said again. What the fuck?

"Jules, please. I know we can work this out. I'm admitting that I made a mistake and that I'm really sorry. Please. Let me come back home so we can at least talk about this like adults."

"Punk….the time for talking is over. You had your chance to talk to me, and you decided that moving to Atlanta with Skylar was more important than working things out with me. Our divorce is going to be finalized in two weeks….I'm sorry about Skylar lying to you, but there's really nothing I can do. Good night," she said. But she didn't hang up right away. I still had a chance.

"I'm getting on the next flight to Chicago. We're going to talk," I said simply.

After a minute of silence, I was worried that she hand hung up on me. "Fine. We'll talk, but that's it. You aren't moving back in and we're finalizing the divorce in two weeks like we had planned."

I smirked a little; I always got what I wanted from Jules. Now, what the hell do I do with Skylar?

.

.

The next morning I stopped by the house I had bought for Skylar. I was giving her one more chance; I wanted a DNA test done on Dakota. If she was mine, she could keep the house, I didn't care anymore. But if that baby wasn't mine, Skylar can go fuck herself and get the hell out of my house. Yeah, I was being a dick about it; but I had made a lot of changes for her, and then she went and did **this** to me? I don't think so.

I walked in the front door and threw my keys on the table by the door. Skylar was sitting in the living room with Dakota in her arms. It looked like she had been crying. "Phil! I'm so glad you're back. Please don't leave again; I know we can work this out—" I cut her off.

"Get to the clinic today and get a DNA test done on that baby. If she's mine, we'll talk. If not, you can pack your shit and get out," I said gruffly as I pushed past her and went upstairs to our bedroom. I had found a flight that was heading to Chicago in about two hours and I needed to hurry if I was going to make it. I was just about done packing when I heard Skylar walk into our bedroom. "Can we please talk now, Phil?" she asked me in that husky voice of hers. I dropped what I was doing and closed my eyes; I needed to resist her charms right now or we would end up tangled in the bed sheets and I would miss my flight.

"It's not time to talk yet, Sky. Go to the clinic and get Dakota tested. I'll stop by the clinic on my way to the airport and take the test."

"Airport?" she asked. "Where are you going? I thought you were done with work for a while now? Are you leaving me?" she asked as her voice raised a few octaves. She was scared of losing me. Good. She should have thought about that before she started sleeping with Cena of all people.

"Chicago," I said simply as I finished zipping up my suitcase and brushed past her. She followed me down the stairs. "Phil! Wait! Why are you going back to Chicago?"

"I'm going to see my wife…." I said as I turned to glare at her. I smirked at the shocked look on her face, grabbed my car keys and left her standing there.


	20. Chapter 20 Skylar

**Chapter 20**

**-Skylar's POV-**

I paced around the living room of mine and Phil's house with my cell-phone pressed to my ear. He had left me a few days ago, demanded that I get Dakota tested and he said that he was going to visit his wife. Not only was I outraged by this but my heart was broken. Yes, I lied to him about Dakota. But why would he throw away everything we had like this? And then he goes and sees his 'wife'? The same woman that didn't even care to spend time with him?

I groaned in frustration as my call went to voicemail again. I had been trying all day to get in touch with Phil but there was still no answer. My mom had taken Dakota for a few days so I was here by myself going insane. I was about to try Phil's cell again when the front door opened and he came inside. I tried to read his facial expression, but I couldn't muster anything. He caught my eye.

"Hi," I said quietly while taking a seat on the couch. He nodded a response before throwing his bag to the side and sitting in the armchair.

"Did you get her tested?" Phil questioned.

I shook my head, "No." There was no point in testing Dakota; I knew she wasn't Phil's seed. That was definitely John's baby.

"Why the hell not?" He asked, raising his voice slightly.

"There's no point. She's clearly not yours."

"Really? So you knew that this whole entire time and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to leave me." My voice was breaking at this moment and tears where streaming down my face. I couldn't lose Phil. He was my roc and I depended on him for, well, everything.

He chuckled, "Why is that? Because you knew without me you won't have shit? Or is it because you 'care' about me."

"I do care about you, Phil. I love you!" I half-way screamed through my tears.

"That's bullshit and you know it! If you loved me, you wouldn't have laid down with Cena," Phil yelled back.

"I was drunk. I barely remember that night. I'm really sorry just don't leave me," I pleaded, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay with you."

"You know how I feel about you, Phil. My feelings are true and yours are too. If they weren't, you wouldn't have left your 'wife' for me."

"I resent that," He replied, looking away from me. I got up from my seat and crawled onto his lap. I rested my head against his chest and held him close to me.

"We can work this out. Please, don't leave me," I begged. "I'll do anything for your forgiveness." Phil started down at me before a smirk registered on his face.

"Anything, huh?" He purred in my ear. I nodded in reply. Phil smiled and pushed down on my shoulders before motioning towards his crotch. I knew what he wanted, and I rarely did it for him because I didn't enjoy it. But right now, I was desperate to keep the man I loved. I moved from his lap, got on my knees and positioned myself in front of his crotch. He separated his legs as I unbuckled his belt, pulled down his pants and his boxers. He smiled down at me and ran his hands through my hair.

"I love you, Sky," He whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I swallowed the lump in my throat and proceeded to give him head..

...

The next day I woke up in the large, tattooed arms of my boyfriend. I had been awake for about an hour or so now but didn't move. I didn't want to disturb Phil; he looked so peaceful in his sleep. I shifted my weight and rested my head against his chest. I quietly cursed myself out when he started to move about and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked down at me and scrunched his eyebrows together, as if he was confused to why he was here with me.

"Hey," I greeted him quietly. "Sorry for waking you." Phil grunted in response and peered around the room. It was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"What time is it?" He questioned while letting out a small yawn.

"It's almost noon." He rose from his spot on the bed and stretched his body out.

"You going to fix up some lunch or what?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to wait until you got up." I got out of bed and wrapped my robe around my body. I walked past Phil to head downstairs but he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed me forcefully on the lips as his fingers crept underneath the bottom of my robe.

"You're mine. Don't forget that," He growled into my ear, softy nibbling on it. I sighed with content, nodded again and got off his lap. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to make Phil's lunch. Yesterday after I gave him what he wanted, he carried me off into the bedroom and we had somewhat of makeup sex. However, I could tell there was a message behind it. He was letting me know that no man can give me pleasure the same way he does. Rapidly, I got his food together, got him a can of Pepsi and brought it up the stairs to him. As I was approaching the door, I could hear him talking softly on the phone.

"I'll be home again soon. I had to get my things together here," He said quietly into the phone. He paused for a moment, letting the other person on the line speak, I presume, before continuing. "I love you too, Jules." After hearing that, I made my presence known and walked inside the room. Phil looked up at me in shock, mumbled something into the phone and hung up quickly. I set his food down on the nightstand and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who was that?"

"Nothing important. It had to do with work." I could tell by how rushed his words were that he was lying. I didn't question anything, though. What right did I have to do so? I had lied to him too. But she was still around and there was only one way to get rid of her. As Phil dove into his food, I stretched out on the bed and layed my head on his lap. As I played with my robe tie, I thought of things that could get rid of Julia. There was only really one way: marriage.


	21. Chapter 21 Julia

**Chapter 21**

**Julia's POV**

Punk showed up at the house a little after one o'clock the day after he had called me at midnight. I honestly didn't think that he was going to actually show up; I was convinced that he had been bluffing. But here he was, standing at the front door. Andrew had answered the door and, despite being so mad at his dad the last time he had seen him, let out a yell of surprise and hugged his dad tightly. Emily, upon hearing Andrew's excited voice, rushed over to the door to see what was so exciting. "Daddy!" she screamed as she launched herself into his arms.

"Hey, guys. Miss me?" he said as he chuckled and came into the house. I stood by the couch; arms crossed against my chest and watched our kids interact with Punk. They had missed him so much. And after his late night phone call, admitting that Skylar was nothing but a ring rat and that he had missed me and wanted to come home, I started to miss him a little bit too. But not much. He had hurt me so badly and I was still licking my wounds from the last time he was home.

"Hey, Jules," he said softly, his hazel eyes full of sincerity as he came over to the couch. The kids backed away for a second, waiting for us to start screaming at each other. Before I realized what was happening, his long arms had wrapped around my waist and were pulling me to closer to him. "I'm sorry, baby…" he mumbled into my ear. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I had missed him so much. I wiped some tears away from my cheeks that had fallen without me realizing it. "Don't cry, baby. Daddy's home…." he murmured into my ear as he kissed the top of my head. "We'll make this work….I promise…."

.

.

"But, mommy! I don't want to go to Auntie's house! I want to stay here with daddy!" Emily pouted as my sister tried to convince her that they would have so much fun at her house. My sister looked up at me for help.

"Emily, mommy and daddy need some time to talk. I promise, I will be here when you get back from Auntie's," Punk said gently as the pout slowly left Emily's face. She nodded with a smile and hugged Punk tightly around the legs. Andrew waved good-bye to his dad and then headed out the door.

A few minutes went by before he moved away from the door and sat down on the couch next to me. "So….we should talk then, huh?" he asked quietly as he reached out for my hand. I looked down at the tattooed fingers touching the back of my hand. I might be a fool for letting him touch me right now; but I'm a fool still in love with my husband.

"Yeah, we should. How did you find out that the baby wasn't yours?" I asked quietly. I wanted to hear the whole story, from beginning to end, and I wanted reassurance that it was really over between him and that ring rat.

"Dakota has blue eyes; Skylar's are green and mine are hazel," he said simply. That was it? He was going by eye color?

"Um. Did you get her tested?" I asked carefully, unsure of how stupid my husband really was.

"She's supposed to do that while I'm up here. It doesn't really matter though. She admitted that she was sleeping around with other guys. I always used a rubber with her. I can't believe she lied to me like this….."

"So what happens now? I'm sure you're relieved to learn that she isn't yours, but the fact remains is that you broke our marriage vows, Punk. I'm not sure I can forgive you for this and just go back to the way things were before," I said quietly as I stroked his hand with my thumb. I wanted to believe him; I wanted him to say that it was all a mistake and that it would never, ever happen again. But it would be foolish of me to just say 'all right, come home' without knowing that it would never happen again.

"You have to forgive me, Jules. I love you. I love the kids. It's supposed to be me and you. This was just a little bump in the road. Please forgive me, baby," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. "I promise, on everything, that it won't ever happen again. Let me come home. Let's tear up those papers and try again…."

Those hazel eyes; I've never been able to resist them. Yes, I'm a fool. Yes, I'm an idiot for taking him back. But I was a fool and an idiot in love. I took him back.

.

.

Punk stayed for a day and a half before he had to go back down to Georgia to kick Skylar out of the house he had bought down there and to start moving his stuff back to Chicago. He asked me to come with him, but, like always, I had a million things going on right now and I couldn't just up and leave. I waited for him to start a fight with me over this. Surprisingly, he didn't. He promised he would be back in a day or two and then we'd go talk to the lawyer about getting the divorce proceedings stopped.

He called me when he landed in Atlanta, then I didn't hear from him until early the next afternoon. "Baby, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. When I do get back, we'll have lots of time together, I'm out with a storyline injury for a couple of weeks."

"I miss you…." I said softly, remembering how gentle and tender he had been with me last night when we made love. I believed him when he said that he was serious about being sorry and that he wanted to get back together for good. Why did I believe him? Because when we made love last night, he didn't use protection; that gesture told me that he intended to have another baby with me. And when Punk is determined to do something….

"I miss you too, baby. I'll be home soon. I've just got to tie up some loose ends down here and then we'll be together again. I love you, Jules…." After I told him that I loved him too, he had to hang up and take care of something.

So here I was again, waiting on my traveling husband to come home and make everything right. I loved him, honestly and truly loved him. And if it came down to it, I wouldn't give him up again without a fight…..Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that.


	22. Chapter 22 Skylar

**Chapter 22**

**-Skylar's POV-**

I watched solemnly as Phil zipped up his suitcase. He said he was leaving for a few days to go to Chicago because his kids missed him. I knew that was only part of the reason he was going to Chicago. He was going to spend time with Julia; I just wish he would be up front with me about everything. I understood that his kids needed him, but what about me? I needed him too. I know I screwed up, but I still loved him and I knew that he loved me too. He had too; why else would he screw up his marriage in order to be with me? I just hoped that when he went to Chicago that he wasn't sleeping with her. That would kill me.

"Where are you going to stay?" I questioned quietly while rubbing Dakota's back so she could fall asleep. Since the truth has come out about her, Phil seems hesitant about getting close to her but I can tell he loves her. You can't turn love on and off, especially when it comes to a kid. She's almost three months old now and is starting to look more and more like John. I still haven't told him that he was Dakota's dad. That would just cause a conflict that I didn't want to deal with right now. I was more concerned with keeping my man.

"Colt's place," He answered softly as he put his windbreaker on.

"When will you be back?" I asked, trying to push further, but not wanting to push him. I was beginning to realize that he didn't like to be questioned about his motives, he didn't like it when I asked questions especially when it came to what he did in Chicago or anything about me questioning him how much he loved me and when the divorce was going to be final.

"I don't know yet. I want to spend some time with my kids, though since I haven't seen them in so long. They miss their dad," he said with a smile as he thought about Drew and Emily. I hadn't met his kids yet; he kept coming up with reasons for me not to meet them; that was another reason why I was beginning to question him actually leaving Julia—he hadn't let me meet his kids yet.

I swallowed the knot in my throat, "Do you love me?" I blurted out. Phil turned to me with a puzzled look.

"Of course I love you, why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Because if you really loved me you would stay here with me instead of leaving," I said softly, my face turning red at asking him a question like that.

"I have to see my children, Skylar. They deserve to have their dad in their lives," he said gruffly.

"But I deserve to have my boyfriend!" I countered, raising my voice slightly, ready to start a fight with him. I know I shouldn't fight with him right before he leaves; that would just push him back into Julia's arms and further away from me.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't have time to argue with you. I'll be back soon and we'll talk then." Phil came over and kissed the top of Dakota's head. He leaned down to give me a kiss but I turned my head away; I didn't want to be bothered. He sighed in frustration, grabbed his bags and stormed out of the room. I sniffled as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I'm tired of the lies and I'm tired of the way he keeps flip-flopping back and forth between me and Julia; just like he used to. All I want is Phil to be mine and I don't think it's ever going to be that way. Maybe it's time to give up?

...

"Hey, Mama," I greeted while walking up the stairs to my parents' house.

"Hey baby," She replied with a smile before taking Dakota out of my hands. "How's Nana's little angel?" Karen cooed to her granddaughter.

"She's good but she's being fussy today. I think she misses Phil," I said softly as I stepped into their home and took a seat on the couch. My mother immediately looked displeased with the mention of Phil. She still thought that he was the father of Dakota; I couldn't very well admit to my mama that I had been sleeping around, could I?

"Where is he, anyway?" She questioned, sitting down next to me, cradling Dakota close to her.

"He went up to Chicago to see his other two kids," I said quietly, not really wanting to talk about Chicago or the kids or Julia right now. I wanted my mama to feel bad for me that my boyfriend had gone up north without taking me with him and her to feel bad for me that my boyfriend was always gone. I knew that I wasn't going to get any sympathy from her however.

Karen shook her head, "You do realize that he's screwing around with that ex-wife of his, right?"

"Ma, please don't mention that. I'm already nervous about him being there," I admitted.

"If he was all for you, you wouldn't have anything to be nervous about." A few stray tears rolled down my cheeks. I loved Phil with all my heart but I knew he didn't feel the same. I could try to make him mine, I could try to marry him but would it even work? His heart belongs to **her. **No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, my mom was definitely correct; I had been playing with fire from the beginning and now I was getting burned.


	23. Chapter 23 Punk

**Chapter 23**

**-Punk's POV-**

I turned the radio down a bit and continued to drive down the quiet streets of Chicago, nodding my head to the beat of the song playing. I was on my way to see my family; it'd been a long time since I've spent actual time with them. Of course Skylar was upset about this. Before the baby was born, she would've just sucked it up and let me go but now she's bitching and whining about it. I hate it when women question me; what happened to my old Skylar? What happened to the girl that agreed with anything that I would say and never questioned me? With her new ways, all she's doing is pushing me back into Julia's arms.

But I can't say I'm upset about that; I miss my wife. I'm in love with Julia and it took Sky turning into a bratty little bitch for me to realize that. I've been with Jules for so long….since the beginning. She's supported me in everything and never asked for anything in return except for me to love her. But can I really leave Skylar? She depends on me; she needs me. Without me, she won't have anything and Dakota would suffer. Even though she's not my own, I still love that little girl as if she was. Not only that but no matter how I treat Sky, she's still there; something Julia will never do. My wife is independent, she can fend for herself. It feeds my ego to have someone depend on like Sky does.

I sighed in frustration at all my problems. I couldn't deal with it now; I had to focus on getting my family back to normal. The divorce proceedings had been stopped temporarily and things were starting to get back to normal. I was back on the road again, splitting my time home between Atlanta and Chicago. I pulled into the driveway of my home and parked the rental car before stepping out and getting my bags out the trunk. I locked the car doors while starting up the steps. I unlocked the front door and walked inside, setting my bag beside me. I could hear the water running in the kitchen and the house smelled like food; they must've just had dinner. The water shut off right after the door closed loudly and I heard soft footsteps before my wife appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. I struggled for words as I took her all in; she still left me speechless with her beauty, even after all these years I still wanted her.

"Hey," She greeted quietly, trying to hide a smile.

"Where are the kids?" I questioned while walking towards her slowly.

"They're in bed already," Julia answered before walking forward and meeting me halfway. I pulled her close to me and kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around me ran her fingers through my hair; I truly missed this. "I missed you, Punk….." she mumbled softly as she held me close to her.

"Why don't we follow by example and head on to bed, too?"

She laughed a bit, "I'm not tired though." I pulled away from her neck and smirked down at her.

"Who said we were going to sleep?" Julia seemed to catch my drift because she grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs, as if she just couldn't wait. I wrapped my arms around her curvy hips and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs. I've missed my family for so long and now that I'm here, I realize this where I belong. Daddy's home and this time, he's here to stay.

. . . . .

The next day I awoke to the sun shining in my face. My eyes fluttered open and I stared around the bedroom before checking the clock next to me. It was 1 P.M. Damn, I've slept that long? I got up quickly and slipped a pair of pajama pants on. I could her Jules and the kids downstairs; talking and laughing with each other. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of my night with her. My body was sore from all the fun we had last night. I wondered how she was feeling. I headed towards the bathroom but was cut short when my cell started to buzz on the nightstand. I picked it up and sighed softly when the name flashed across the screen: Skylar. I bit down on my bottom lip before hitting 'dismiss'. I'd deal with her later; I was where I belonged right now.


	24. Chapter 24 Julia

Chapter 24

Julia's POV

It's been about a week and a half since we stopped the divorce proceedings and put them on hold. Punk's moved most of his stuff back in and the kids are ecstatic to have their dad back. I'm pretty happy to have my husband back too. Life is getting back to normal for us; Punk is back on the road most of the week, I'm busy with teaching classes, Andrew is eight now and we are getting ready to celebrate Emily's fourth birthday this weekend. Punk promised, he swore up and down, that he would be home Friday night so he could help me set up for the party on Saturday afternoon. He actually kept his promise and showed up at home around seven on Friday night.

He hugged and kissed the kids hello and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he dropped his bags off in the living room and headed downstairs to his 'man cave'. I wondered what had him so upset. I picked up his bags and headed into the laundry room to take care of his dirty clothes and then I went upstairs to put his suitcase away in the closet. I bit my tongue about him just dropping his shit everywhere and expecting me to take care of it; I didn't want to start a fight with him right now. He had just gotten home and then we had Emily's party tomorrow…..it just wasn't a good time to pick a fight.

I stood at the top of the stairs that led to his 'man cave' and debated about whether or not I wanted to go downstairs and argue with him. He had a long week and I'm sure he just wants to rest. I took a few steps down the stairs and froze; who was he talking to down there? I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, especially on my own husband, but I was curious. Who was he talking to? It actually sounded like he was yelling at whoever was on the other line, but trying to keep his voice down. I sat in silence and strained to hear his side of the conversation.

"I told you. It has to be over…."

"I know I told you that, and at one time, I did. But, shit, you slept around on me. That baby isn't mine—"

"Of course I love her. She's a beautiful baby. But that isn't the point…."

He was talking to Skylar…..why was he talking to her, I thought I had made it clear that if he moved back in, that he had to end it with her right away. Why hasn't he done that yet? I went back to listening to Punk try to reason with her.

"Don't you even think about that, Sky. I told you that I needed to be up here for this weekend."

"I'll be back in a couple of days…."

It hit me hard; he was still seeing her on the side? What about all of those promises he made me? Deciding that I didn't care if I started a fight with him anymore, I got off my perch on the top step and walked down into the basement. I walked right over to Punk, who was sitting in his recliner, head in his hands listening to her on the phone. I stood in front of him and held my hand out for the phone. He looked up and handed it over without a word. I had had enough. This was **my** husband and I wasn't giving him up. We belonged together; he made me a promise and he wasn't getting out of it anytime soon.

"Hello," I said sharply into the phone. I heard a sound of shock on the other end.

"Um…is Phil still there?" she asked quietly.

"Actually no. If you knew him at all, you would know that he prefers to be called Punk. And another thing, I want you to leave my husband alone. Your little plan of trying to trap him with your baby didn't work. He's married, Skylar. Leave him alone," I said sternly.

"He's lying to you. We're in love. He's going to leave you for me," she said quickly before I cut her off.

"No he isn't. We put the divorce on hold a few weeks ago. It's you who he is lying to, Skylar. Do yourself a favor and find the real father of your baby and go pester him. Leave my husband alone," I said before I shut the phone off and tossed it on the couch.

"I'm sorry…." he mumbled while looking at the floor. "She won't leave me alone…." I lifted his chin up with my fingers and held his face in my hands.

"I love you, Punk," I whispered before I pushed him back in the chair so he was sitting back and then I crawled into his lap. "I believe you…." I murmured as I nuzzled his neck and felt him wrap his strong arms around me.

"Thank you…." he whispered.

.

.

The next morning I was up early cleaning up the kitchen and starting to prepare lunch while Punk and the kids attempted to decorate the living room for Emily's party. I paused for a minute and watched with a smile as Punk tried to calm down an over excited Emily. She had picked out a princess fairy theme for her party and she was scolding her daddy for not blowing up the pink balloons big enough. "Daddy. They need to be bigger. Please try again," she scolded as she glared at him with her big blue eyes.

"Just as bossy as your mother," I heard him mumble.

I called out from the kitchen, "I heard that, Punk!"

"I said, I love you Jules!" he called back with a laugh.

I smiled and went back to work; everything was going back to normal. I had my husband back.


	25. Chapter 25 Punk

**Chapter 25**

**Punk's POV**

I had just finished up hanging up the last pink balloon in the living room when the doorbell rang. Emily's party was supposed to start in about fifteen minutes, so I just assumed that it was Jules's parents or her sister coming over early. Before I could get to the door though, Drew had made it before me. He opened the door without asking who it was, a habit that Jules was trying to teach him, and there she was. Fucking Skylar was standing there with Dakota in her arms, looking really nervous as she looked down at my boy. "Who are you?" Drew asked innocently. He had no idea that this woman standing in front of him was the same one who almost ended his parents' marriage.

"I'm Skylar. Is your dad home?" she asked softly as she tried to look past him. I was frozen in place by the couch, not moving. Was this really happening? Did my mistress really just show up on my doorstep unannounced? Again.

"Yeah, he's here…." Drew said slowly as he turned around to look at me. His hazel eyes, so much like mine, were full of questions that I didn't want to answer. I already knew what he would ask: who is Skylar? Why does she have a baby with her? Why is she here? Is she why you and mom couldn't get along so well?

"Oh. Can I see him? I had a long flight and I just wanted to talk to him…" she said nervously as she shifted Dakota to her other hip.

"Dad?" he called as he turned around and moved away from the door. Skylar's face lit up when she saw me.

"Phil! I'm so glad that I found you!" she started to say before I put my hand up to stop her from talking anymore. I glanced back at the kitchen to see if Jules was standing there; she wasn't she must be upstairs with Emily still.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at her. I was about to add more, but I caught Drew's wide eyed stare and stopped. "Drew. Why don't you go upstairs and make sure your room is clean for when your cousins come over in a little bit," I said quietly, my eyes still burning a hole into Skylar's scared face.

"My room is already clean, dad. I finished it this morning…." my son replied. "Remember? You helped?"

"Go see what your mom is doing then," I retorted back as I glared at Skylar, who was starting to look extremely uncomfortable watching me argue with my son right now.

We watched my son walk up the stairs and I turned to Skylar. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? I told you that you shouldn't come up here. We would talk when I head back out on the road."

"But, Phil! I had to see you! You sounded so upset with me last night—"

"Of course I was upset, Sky! You are making things difficult right now."

"You love me…" she said softly as she sashayed over to me, switching Dakota to the other hip. "And you love Dakota….why can't we be together," she murmured.

"Because I'm married…" She reached out a hand and placed in on my chest.

"But you're not happy, Phil. If you were happy with Julia, you wouldn't keep coming back to me….." I couldn't help it. I'm a weak man. I'm scum. I didn't deserve my wife and I didn't deserve Skylar either. I glanced quickly back at the stairs, and then leaned down and kissed Skylar hard on the mouth.

.

.

Jules and the kids came down the stairs about a minute or two later. If looks could kill….I'd be dead. I saw Jules grip the banister tightly and trying like hell to keep her composure in front on the kids right now. "Hello, Skylar….I didn't expect to see you today…." she said politely as she took Emily's hand and finished coming down the stairs.

"Um…I was just stopping by," she stuttered as she held Dakota closer to her chest and started to back away from me.

"And now you were just leaving," my wife said bitterly and she stood in front of Skylar. "Emily, honey, why don't you and Drew go into the kitchen for a minute; Mommy wants to talk to daddy's friend for a second….."

I started to follow the kids but Jules stopped me. "Not you, Punk. Stay. This has gone on long enough."

"Baby, please, you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't invite Skylar here this weekend—" I started to say.

"Why is she here then?" she almost shouted.

"I….I needed to see Phil…..He's been gone so long….I missed him. Dakota missed him…." Skylar said softly.

"He's been at home. With his wife. And children. You need to stop this. He is a married man. Leave," Jules said boldly as she pointed to the front door. Skylar's eyes filled with tears and her mouth opened like she wanted to say something more, but was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Jules shot her one more death glare and went to answer the door.

I groaned when I saw who had shown up—my in-laws. This awkward situation just got more awkward.


	26. Chapter 26 Skylar

**Chapter 26**

**-Skylar's POV-**

I stood awkwardly in front of Phil, cursing myself out for coming here. I knew in the back in my mind that this was a mistake but I couldn't fight it. I _had _to see him. I missed him and so did Dakota. I couldn't wait until he went back on the road; I needed to talk to him now. He needed to understand that and I was intent on making him do so. I thought after he leaned down and kissed me he understood that I needed him and that he needed me. However, these good feelings were cut short when Julia came downstairs and ruined it all and to add insult to injury, two other people showed up at the front door.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," I heard her say from the door. I quickly realized that these were Julia's parents and from the look on Phil's face, he was obviously uncomfortable with this whole situation. As Phil's in-laws walked into the room, Dakota decided to start throwing a fit. I patted her back and told her to 'shh' quietly, but it was no use. She had caught sight of Phil and immediately wanted who in her mind was 'daddy'. Julia's mother looked me up and down and raised her eyebrow a bit. Clearly she had noticed Dakota's reaction to Punk.

"Who is this?" she asked politely. I swallowed the knot in my throat and switched Dakota to my other hip as I stared at the older woman.

"Um...I'm Skylar," I answered softly.

"And she was just leaving," Julia interrupted through gritted teeth. Her mother ignored her.

"Skylar, eh? You hold a small resemblance to my daughter. Don't you think, Andrew?" I could almost see Phil break out into a sweat.

"Yes, Michelle. Quite the look-a-likes," Her husband responded with a small laugh. Michelle laughed along a bit before continuing her interrogation.

"Are you here for Emily's birthday party? I don't think we've met you before. Are you a new friend of the family?"

I quickly stole a glance at Punk before answering, "I came to see Phil." Andrew's eyes scrunched together and Michelle looked even more puzzled.

"Why would you come see my daughter's husband?" Andrew asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's my, uh, road manager..." Phil answered quickly, trailing off at the end. Julia's eyes watered up slightly and she shook her head at him.

"Really? You lied to me and now you're lying to my parents, too?" Julia piped up.

"Jules, don't start this now. We can talk about it later."

"Why are you talking about a 'lie', Julia?" her dad asked.

"Skylar is Punk's _mistress_," Julia said quietly, a tear streaming down her face. Phil looked as though he was heartbroken seeing his wife cry. Her parents were looking as though they were ready to kill him.

"You knew this? You were O.K with this?"

"Of course I wasn't O.K with it, Mom. I found out, we were ready to get divorced and then he told me things between them were over. We stopped the divorce proceedings because I thought he was being truthful but now I see that he wasn't because he just lied for her. Again." Phil reached out to her but she moved back. "Don't touch me, Punk." More tears fell from her eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" A small voice asked. All heads turned towards the kitchen and her and Phil's son was standing there in the doorway, holding his sister's hand. I swallowed the knot in my throat as I looked at his kids. Julia wiped at her eyes quickly.

"I'm fine, baby," she whispered at her son.

"Are you sure? Why are you crying?" their daughter asked in a soft voice. Julia nodded and the kids went over to their mother and hugged her legs.

Her father looked at Phil disgusted. "You're fucking worthless, Phillip," he hissed at his son in law. Phil hung his head down a bit and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Jules," He mumbled quietly before turning to me. "Go get your car started. I'll be out in a few." I switched Dakota to my other hip and did as I was told. While walking out, I tried to keep the sly smirk off my face. Finally, he's mine.

**. . .**

I watched as Phil paced in front of me while rocking Dakota back to sleep. The drive to my hotel was quiet and uncomfortable but I still felt joy; I had gotten my man. I settled Dakota down on the bed so she could continue her slumber and turned my attention back to Phil. He looked so upset. I knew he was probably upset because he had to leave his own kid's birthday party, but I needed him.

"Are you alright, babe?" I questioned quietly. He turned to me, bit his lip and took a seat in the desk chair in front of me.

"Skylar, you're a great girl. But I can't be with you. I'm in love with Julia; that's why I married her," He said softly, staring down at me. My heart felt like it had just been split in two. I shook my head.

"You don't mean that. You love me, too. If you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me today and you wouldn't have walked out on your family."

"I made a mistake. Sure, I love you, Skylar. I have a special place for you in my heart but I'm not _in _love with you. If anything, it's mostly lust." My eyes quickly clouded with tears. Did he really just bring me here to tell this? Slowly, I rose from my feet and walked over to him. I settled into his lap and rested my head against his chest.

"I know you're in love with me, Phil. Please, don't leave me. I need you. Dakota needs you. We depend on you for everything," I sobbed into his chest.

Phil sighed, "I'll take care of you guys for the first few months but you have to get a job, Skylar. You didn't go to college for nothing. Make some use of that degree." I continued crying.

"But what about Dakota? She needs a father in her life!"

"I suggest you call John and tell him the truth. He probably won't be mad." Punk lifted me off his lap and set me down on the bed. He brushed my hair out of my eyes and looked down at me. "I'm sorry for leading you on like this." He crushed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around me. We pulled away from the kiss but stayed in that position for a moment or two.

"I love you, Phil," I sniffled through my tears. He nodded.

"I know." He wiped at my face and kissed my cheek. Then, he leaned over gave Dakota a kiss on her forehead. Phil gave me one last apologetic smile before turning his back and walking out the door. Leaving me alone. Forever.


	27. Chapter 27 Julia & Punk

**Chapter 27**

**Julia's POV**

I can't believe he just did that; he just left his own daughter's birthday party and went off with Skylar and her bastard child. How could he do this to me, to us? I thought we had worked everything out, I thought we were going to be all right from here on out. I thought we had come to an agreement to try and stick this marriage out; not just for the kids, but for us. I love him, he's my world.

"Julia, are you all right," someone asked softly as I sat at the kitchen table and stared off into space, still in a daze trying to comprehend what had really happened. I looked up and saw my mother standing by the doorway of the kitchen. I shook my head and the tears started to fall again.

"How could he do this to me?" I whispered as I wiped furiously away at the tears that were streaking my cheeks. "He promised…." was all I got out before I started sobbing. Within seconds, my mom was by my side, rubbing my back and whispering encouraging words. "Mom…what am I going to do? I think he's really gone this time," I sniffed as I leaned my head on her shoulder. She handed me a tissue and I dabbed at my eyes.

"Julia, how long has this been going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Over a year…." I finally admitted after a long silence. I was embarrassed; embarrassed because obviously there was something wrong with me as a wife, and a woman, that I couldn't keep my husband at home where he belonged. Punk had developed roving eyes and I didn't know how to make him stop and take a good look at what he was going to be giving up if he didn't stop.

"Over a year? Why on earth would you put up with such nonsense for so long?" my mom retorted. I could tell she was disgusted. Her and my dad never really cared too much for Punk, but I didn't care. I was in love. And the sad thing was, even after everything that has happened between us lately, I was still in love with him and I didn't want to give him up. There was a nothing reason that I didn't want to give up on us; the reason was growing slowly in my belly. I hadn't told him yet; I was going to tell him tonight after Emily's party. Was there even a point in telling him now?

"I tried mom. I tried to let it go and to go through with the divorce. But every time we almost had it finalized, he would come back on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness and swearing up and down that it would never happen again," I said sadly as I looked down at my hands. I glanced at my left hand; I still had my wedding band on; I had never taken it off, even when the divorce was so close to being finalized. I just couldn't. I couldn't let go of the idea that my marriage was over.

"I don't understand, dear. Why can't you let him go? If he loved you as much you think he does, he wouldn't be doing this to you. He would have ended it with that girl a long time ago. It seems to me that he doesn't think much of you as a person if he keeps letting her come around. And….I don't want to ask because I really don't want to know, but the baby that Skylar girl was holding…..is that Phillip's?"

"No…well, I don't know for sure. He swears that she isn't and the only reason he says that is because Dakota's eyes are blue."

"And you believed that?" my mother asked as she looked at me like I was a crazy woman.

I nodded. "I suggested that he get the baby tested just to make sure. I guess he never did, or if he did then he never told me for sure."

My mom stood up and patted me on the back. "There isn't time to think about this right now. You have a little girl out there who had been so excited for today and now she's sitting on the stairs crying her pretty little eyes out. Buck up and take care of your little one. We'll worry about that punk later," mom said as she started to leave the kitchen.

I nodded to myself, wiped my eyes one more time, put on a shaky smile and went out into the living room to try and salvage the day.

.

.

**Punk's POV**

After I left Skylar and Dakota at the motel, I drove across town and ended up in front of the house I shared with Julia. I had to let Sky go; I had to let her go because I couldn't lose Jules. I needed her. I felt like such an ass for what happened today. I know today was important to Emily and I know I fucked it all up by leaving with Sky instead of telling her to get lost. I can't help it though; I'm a man and I'm weak. I know it's no excuse and I'm probably out of second, third and fourth chances with Jules, but I'm for real this time. It's over between me and Sky. I meant what I said when I would finish paying off some bills for her, but after that, she's on her own.

I sat on the front steps for a few minutes, not sure if I should go inside or not. There's a lot of cars parked in the driveway now; Emily's birthday party is in full swing. I know if I go inside and act like nothing's wrong right now, Jules won't throw me out. She would never make a scene like that in front of company; I knew her better than that. What she would do is she would smile politely at me and act civil enough to me until all of our guests left and then she would make her scene. And it would be even worse than it normally would because more than likely her nosy mother would hang around and bitch at me too.

I was just about to open the front door when it opened. Andrew, Jules's dad came outside and motioned for me to sit down. I never really got along with her dad; he's always looked at me like I was a loser. Never mind that I'm famous, can give my wife and kids anything they want. He doesn't like me because I took Jules away from them and moved her up here to Chicago. And now he has another reason to hate me—I cheated on his princess and made her cry. "Sit down," he said sternly. I sat down without a word, I knew what was coming. "What the hell is wrong with you, son?" he asked softly. "How can you treat your wife like this? You know that woman loves you and would do anything for you. And those kids," he sighed. "Those kids adore you. My suggestion, if you want to keep what you have with Julia and the kids, is that you get rid of that tramp that was here earlier now and get on your knees and beg my daughter's forgiveness."

"I fucked up-" I began to say.

"Phillip, you did more than fuck up. You're trying to throw away everything that you have just for a piece of ass. Think about what you're doing. There's a little girl in there that isn't having a good birthday party because she misses her daddy. Get your worthless ass in there and be a man." And with that, he stood up and walked back inside the house.


	28. Chapter 28 Punk & Skylar

**Chapter 28**

**-Punk's POV-**

I stared after my father in law for a few minutes. As much as I didn't want to admit it; he was right. I don't need to be fooling around with different ring rats when I traveled; I have a wife at home and two kids that love and adore me. As I stood up to go inside, the front door opened once again and my heart rate picked up. It was Julia. She stared down at me; her eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"My dad said you wanted to talk. I figured it'd be better if we did it out here rather than inside and cause a scene in front of everyone," she said softly. I nodded and took a seat on the top step before motioning for her to join me. Julia hesitated for a second but came over and sat down reluctantly.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked lamely. It was a dumb question and I already knew the answer to it. But it was the only thing I could make come out of my mouth right now.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think? You left me and your family here alone on Emily's birthday to leave with that home-wrecking bitch. How do you think that makes me feel, Punk? I felt like a complete idiot in there trying to explain everything that happened between us to my mom and dad."

"I'm sorry, Jules. I didn't mean to ruin Emily's party and did I want to make you upset. I left with Skylar so I could end things with her. I'm in love with you. I only want _**you**_." Julia refused to look at me. She kept her eyes on her lap.

"You have told me that before and look where that's gotten us—the same place where we started, Punk. I'm so sick and tired of you lying to me. It's not just affecting me and you. If you didn't notice, there are two kids in there who love you more than anything in this world and all they want is for things to be all right with their mom and dad," Julia replied. Her voice broke at the end and tears streamed down her face. I reached down and wiped them away with my thumb.

"I'll never hurt you or the kids again. I fucked up and I admit that. But I don't want to lose my family. Let's make this work, babe." I never begged but this was crucial. I couldn't let the three people who I cared for so much get away from me. Julia tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked up at me.

"How can I believe you, Punk?"

"You have to trust me. I know it's a lot to ask after all of this but it's the only way that we can work. So tell me. Do you trust me, Jules?" She was silent for a few moments; not making a sound. She stared at me. More tears fell from her eyes.

"I trust you," Julia finally whispered. A small smile spread across my face and I brought her close to me.

"You won't regret this. I promise you." I leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. It wasn't forcefully nor was it hard. It was soft and passionate to let her know that **she **is the only one for me.

**. . .**

**-Skylar's POV-**

I walked casually down the hallways of the Allstate Arena in Chicago, IL. Dakota and I were currently traveling with her father. After four months of trying to get in touch with Phil again, I soon realized it wasn't worth it anymore—he wouldn't return my calls or texts. We were done and he was focused on living his life with Julia and their children. The week after Phil broke up with me for good I called John and told him the truth.

He immediately thought I was in the same town as him and wanted to just hook up and pick up where we left off last time, but that wasn't the case this time. Once I broke the news to him about who Dakota's real father was, I could tell he was shocked but upset. Upset that I had lied to him this entire time. I was upset too, though. I was angry because I had wasted so much time being with someone who had nothing but bad intentions. The next day John flew down to Georgia to see his daughter. Once he laid eyes on her, he fell in love. Now, we're one small family. Of course I did the right thing and took both of them to the clinic to get DNA tested—they're a perfect match.

I turned the corner and switched Dakota to my other hip. I wasn't watching where I was going because she was currently talking me to death in her baby gibberish. I was nodding at her and about to respond to her baby talk when I collided with another person. I stumbled back a few steps and looked up at the person in front of me. At first, I thought I was staring into a mirror. Then I realized who it was: Julia. Phil's wife and the same woman I had fought against to get him. My gaze followed down to her swollen belly—she was pregnant?

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I mumbled before brushing past her and continuing my stride down the hall.

"Skylar, wait," Julia called out. I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heel.

"Yeah?" I questioned nervously. It wasn't exactly easy to talk to the girl my ex-boyfriend was and is in love with.

"This is really awkward, I know. I just wanted to say _**thank you**_for finally letting Punk go. It's good that you've moved on."

"I didn't let him go. He let me go and I had no choice but to move on. You can't exactly be with someone if they don't feel the same way about you."

Julia nodded. "Well, I'm just happy that you left my husband alone and that we were able to go through this without ripping each other's heads off. I hope you learned your lesson about chasing after married men."

"I agree. I honestly was just blinded by love, or well what I thought was love, I guess. I didn't mean to try and ruin your relationship with Phil. I thought he really loved me. I believed everything he had whispered in my ear. Hopefully one day you can forgive me."

"_**And I wish I could free you, from the hurt and the pain."**_

"I know it shouldn't say that it's fine, but things actually turned out for us. This little set back made us stronger as a couple and I think it really made Punk look at what was important to him. Things have settled down for us," she smiled slightly as she ran her hands over her swollen abdomen, "he's back to being the great father and husband that I know he can be."

I shook my head, "He was great to me. Too great, actually. Now that I look back on it, I see how truly foolish I was. Phil was nothing but a beautiful liar." I turned my back to her and walked down the hall. I wasted my time with him. He lied to me, he hurt me and he broke my heart. But with me being around his job with John, there's nothing stopping me from getting the revenge I want. Someday, he will pay.

"_**The answer is simple. He's the one to blame." **_


End file.
